Aku seorang Ibu Kost
by Tomat Jambu
Summary: Kehidupan yang cukup rumit saat menjadi seorang ibu kost dalam umur yang cukup muda. CHAP 8 UPDATED RnR! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya di cerita baru kini, saya datang dengan pair baru yaitu .. NaruHina! Wkwkwk :D semoga mengibur anda^^ kalau tidak menghibur, cuku klik **BACK **pada ponsel anda atau **CLOSE **pada tab computer anda

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

"Huaaahh!"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menggeliat di kasur kesayangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan kakinya untuk menapakkannya ke lantai yang dingin. Dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bermaksud untuk mandi, tentu saja.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi mewah tersebut, ia menyalakan _shower _lalu melepas semua pakaiannya dan mulai mengguyur tubuhnya. Rasanya segar sekali. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan dengan hal-hal yang lumrah dilakukan orang saat mandi.

Masih terasa segar. Gadis itu berjalan dengan handuk berada di atas kepalanya. Kini, ia lengkap dengan baju terusan berwarna putih dengan pita di dada. Terlihat manis sekali. Meskipun sangat sederhana. Lalu dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer _lalu keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, ayah! Pagi, ibu!" sapa Hinata ceria. Meskipun kelihatannya ceria, tapi saat di kuliah, Hinata termasuk anak yang pendiam.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan."

"Hn." Jawab ayah singkat karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti bakar.

"Hinata, hari ini kau tidak keluar rumah, kan? Ayah punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata ayah sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti yang kedua. Hinata hanya diam memandangi ayah sambil menuangkan sirup pada _pancake_-nya.

"Pagi ini kita harus pergi ke sebuah rumah di depan kampusmu." Kata Ayah lagi. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Ke-kenapa harus kesana?"

"Ada yang ingin ayah tunjukkan padamu. Dan itu penting." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

wOwOwOw

Hinata sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil tapi mewah yang bersih dengan warna cat berwarna putih gading. Tamannya bersih dan rumputnya hijau segar. Pagarnya berwarna kuning sehingga rumah ini terlihat lucu. Hinata tersenyum melihat rumah tersebut lalu turun dari mobil.

"Ini rumah siapa?"

"Masalahnya .. tidak ada yang memiliki." Jawab ayah. Hinata bingung. Kalau tidak ada penghuninya, kenapa ayah membawanya kesini?

"Tidak ada? Lalu kenapa ayah membawaku kemari?" Tanya Hinata. Lalu ayah berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Lalu tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu semacam .. kunci.

Lalu ayah membuka gembok dan anehnya, gembok itu terbuka membuat Hinata dilanda kebingungan. Lalu Hinata mengikuti ayah yang kini sudah berada di taman rumah tersebut.

"Ayah, ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kunci itu bisa membuka gembok tersebut? Katakan padaku, ayah!" rengek Hinata. Ayah hanya terkikik geli.

"Ini rumahmu."

"A-apa?"

"Iya, ini rumahmu. Ayah memberikan rumah ini khusus untuk kau tinggali sendiri. Neji sudah aku berikan rumah untuk masa depannya, dan sekarang giliran kau mendapatkannya." Kata ayah. Hinata terbengong. Lalu dia melihat sekeliling halaman yang cukup luas. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, halaman ini kalah luas dengan halaman rumah yang diberikan ayah untuk Neji.

"Kapan aku akan tinggal disini?"

"Emm … itu terserah kau. Kau boleh menempatinya kapanpun. Kau senang?" Tanya ayah. Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama mendambakan ini! Aku ingin sekali seperti Neji. Mendapatkan rumah untuk ia tinggali dari sekarang dan masa depan nanti! A-aku sangat senang. Te-terima kasih, ayah." Ucap Hinata. Lalu dia memeluk sosok lelaki yang ia sayangi itu.

"Tapi, kau harus bisa seperti Neji."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus bisa seperti Neji. Mencari uang sedikit demi sedikit untuk keperluan pribadimu." Jawab ayah.

"Keperluan pribadi? A-aku harus mencari nafkah untuk ma-makan sehari-hari? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata. Ayah tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Keperluan pribadi! Yaah, mungkin assesoris wanita, perlengkapan alat tulis, dan keperluan-keperluan pribadi yang lainnya. Kalau soal makan, pakaian, dan kebutuhan rumah, ayah dan ibu sudah siapkan." Terang ayah. Hinata hanya diam. Bagaimana dia bisa mencari uang?

"Caranya?"

"Yaah, kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Memang itu resiko punya rumah sendiri. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?" tantang ayah. Hinata menelan ludah.

"A-aku tidak yakin bisa mencari uang untuk keperluanku sendiri."

"Neji bisa melalukannya. Dan aku yakin, kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari dia." Kata ayah menyemangati. Tangannya mengusap rambut panjang Hinata.

"Dia, kerja jadi apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Emm .. setahuku Neji bekerja menjadi pelayan sebuah toko coklat. Katanya sih, honornya pas untuk keperluan pribadinya." Jawab ayah sambil berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Hinata berjalan mengikuti ayah.

"Apa aku .. bisa mengajak temanku tinggal di-disini?" Tanya Hinata. Ayah membuka kunci pintu dan setelah terbuka, dia masuk dan melihat-lihat isinya.

"Aaaa .. boleh! Tapi, soal makan dan yang lainnya mereka yang tanggung. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk. Ayah duduk di sofa empuk dan mulai rebahan. Hinata berjalan menuju lantai dua dan mulai melihat setiap ruangan.

"Ba-banyak sekali ruangannya." Decak kagum Hinata meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Dia menghitung jumlah ruangan yang ada disitu. Untuk ruangan seukuran kamar ada sekitar 8 kamar. Ruangan tersebut terdiri dari enam ruangan kosong dan dua ruangan yang ada kasurnya. Kasurnya masih bersih, sangat terlihat kalau rumah ini selalu dibersihkan. Dan hebatnya lagi, setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya. Wow! Sudah seperti tempat kos saja.

Kalau dipkir-pikir, rumah ini luas. Lebih luas dari milik Neji! Tapi kekurangannya adalah, halamannya sempit. Sedangkan milik Neji saaangat luas. Dari depan, rumahnya ini terlihat mungil tapi mewah dan rumah Neji terlihat besar dan mewah. Tapi kenyataannya, dari dalam, rumahnya lebih luas dari milik Neji.

Lalu dia turun ke lantai satu, lebih tepatnya ke ruang keluarga yang luas. Sekali lagi dia berdecak kagum. Sangat luas! Tapi sepertinya masih luas punya Neji. A-aaa, jangan-jangan yang menonjol dari rumah ini adalah mempunyai .. banyak kamar! Lihat, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan untuk kamar, aduuh! Jangan tanya! Banyak dan luasnya minta ampun.

Kalau untuk dapur, emm .. ukurannya biasa-biasa saja. Lalu dia berjalan ke halaman belakang. Ugh, sama saja! Masih luas punya Neji. Meskipun sama-sama mempunyai kolam renang. Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati ayahnya yang masih rebahan.

"Ayah, ayah!" panggil Hinata. Lalu ayah membuka matanya pelan. Oh, ternyata dia ketiduran!

"Aku sudah melihat semua isinya. Apa besok aku bisa tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk di samping ayah. Ayah menguap dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau hubungi temanmu yang ingin tinggal disini."

"Emm .. kamar disini terlalu banyak. A-apa aku boleh m-mengajak teman lebih da-dari satu?" tanya Hinata. Ayah hanya mengangguk dan Hinata bersorak girang.

Lalu mereka pulang dan setelah sampai dirumah, Hinata menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan pindah rumah. Sedangkan ayah tengah sibuk menyiapkan segala perabotan rumah seperti TV, kursi dan sofa untuk ruang keluarga, meja, lemari dan segala tetek bengek rumah. Ayah sengaja memesan semua itu dari minggu kemarin.

Hinata menghubungi teman-temannya setelah menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya. Kini, kamar itu seperti kamar kosong. Karena Hinata sudah mengemas semua barang-barangnya dan siap dipindah ke rumah barunya. Hinata menekan tombol telfon dan mendekatkan gagangtelfon tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Ino? Aku punya sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan!"

"Apa?" tanya Ino dari seberang telfon.

"Mau tidak kau tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ha? Tinggal di rumahmu? Oh tidak, tidak, tidak! Di rumahmu ada orang tuamu. Aku tidak akan bebas, kalau ada orang tua di rumah temanku. Dan temanku itu kau. Kalau orang tuamu pergi keluar kota atau kemana aku mau. Tapi kalau ada orang tuamu di rumah aku ti—"

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu! Ayah baru saja membelikanku rumah. Dan mulai nanti malam aku bisa menempatinya. Kau tahu rumah mungil di depan kampus yang sangat kau dambakan untuk kau tinggali itu?"

"Apa? Kau dibelikan rumah? Ugh, enak sekali kau dan Neji! Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau rumah itu adalah rumahmu sekarang! Kubunuh kau!" teriak Ino di seberang telfon membuat Hinata harus menjauhkan gagang telfon tersebut dari telinganya.

"I-iya. Jangan marah, ya. A-aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ayah sudah mem-membeli rumah itu. Hehe. Tapi kau bisa tinggal disitu denganku. Tolong ajak Sakura, ya?" kata Hinata lirih. Ino bersorak girang. Dia sangat senang bisa tinggal di rumah dambaannya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Hinata menutup telfonnya karena sekarang waktunya berangkat menuju rumah baru. Hinata menarik koper hitamnya dan menenteng tas punggung berwarna biru. Lalu dia menaruh koper tersebut di bagasi mobil dan meletakkan tasnya ke kursi penumpang.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengambil sebuah tas hitam—yang bisa dibilang seperti tas anak laki-laki—di sofa dan menentengnya di bahu. Tak lupa ia menggendong boneka kucing yang sangaaaat besar berwarna kuning. Entah kenapa Neji dulu bisa membelikan boneka besar dan warna yang nyentrik itu.

Hinata duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Ayahnya terlihat siap di kursi sopir dan ibu di sebelah ayah. Sedangkan Hanabi tengah asyik membaca di samping Hinata. Perlahan mobil melaju dengan pelan dan semakin laa semakin kencang.

wOwOwOw

"Sudah sampai! Teman-temanmu sudah kau hubungi?" tanya ayah setelah sampai di depan rumah baru milik Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil diikuti Hanabi lalu ibu.

"Ah, itu mereka." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan keluaran terbaru berarna metalik yang berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Lalu sesaat kemudian, turun dua orang gadis berambut pink dan pirang.

"Hai, Hinata. Hai, paman Hiashi. Mana ibumu, Hinata?" tanya Ino ceria. Sakura hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Di dalam dengan Hanabi." Jawab Hinata. Lalu ayah Hinata bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Ino dan Sakura. Tak berapa lama, muncul Hanabi dan ibu. Lalu Ino dan Sakura menyapa mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, ya? Bersihkan rumah setiap hari dan jaga kesehatan." Pesan ibu Hinata pada Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Tiga gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu orang tua Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Barang-barang di kardusmu sudah ada di dalam. Soal perabotan rumah, sudah ayah lengkapi. Kalau ada perabotan yang kau rasa kurang, tinggal hubungi ayah saja. Jaga diri baik-baik." Pesan ayah. Lalu mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Setelah itu ketiga gadis itu membopong barang-barangnya dan membawanya ke dalam. Hinata membuka pintunya dan mereka bertiga masuk. Lalu Hinata dan Sakura membawa barang-barangnya ke lantai dua. Sedangkan Ino masih berdecak kagum melihat isi rumah tersebut.

"Wow! Sudah kuduga, rumah ini sangat bagus!"

Lalu Ino kembali menenteng tas dan kopernya ke dalam kamar. Dia masih berdecak kagum melihat semua isi rumah tersebut. Sudah dari dulu ia mendambakan rumah ini, dan kini harapannya terkabul. Meskipun ini bukan rumahnya, tapi dia bisa tinggal disini.

"Pilih kamar yang kalian suka!" teriak Hinata dari lantai dua.

"Yang mana? Semua kamar ada kasurnya, ya?" tanya Sakura. Kepalanya muncul di ambang pintu kamar Hinata yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Sebenarnya semua kamar punya ukuran dan kualitas yang sama.

"Ah? Be-benarkah? Tapi kamar disini banyak sekali. Ti-tidak mungkin ayah membeli banyak kasur dan perabotan hanya u-untuk mengisi kamar yang kosong." Jawab Hinata. Dia memainkan jarinya.

"Ya, Hinata. Setiap kamar ada tempat tidur dan perabotan yang lengkap. Ayahmu hebat sekali!" teriak Ino yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Sakura dan berteriak tidak jelas. Hinata terbengong mendengar pernyataan Ino.

Ha? Setiap kamar memiliki tempat tidur masing-masing? Dan perabotannya lengkap? Aaaah~ rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan. Oke, untuk apa perabotan sebanyak itu kalau yang tinggal hanya tiga orang? Dan tidak mungkin Hinata mengajak teman lebih banyak lagi untuk tinggal bersama.

"I-itu banyak se-sekali." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Menurutku tidak. Kalau kau tidak mau barang-barang itu, kau bisa menjualnya." Kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri ke samping kasur Hinata yang empuk. Hinata tercengang.

"Me-menjualnya?"

"Iya, itu kalau kau mau. Aku dan Sakura pernah menjual perabotan kamar yang jelek dan menggantinya dengan yang bagus." Ucap Ino. Hinata diam.

"Akan kupikir-pikir nanti."

wOwOwOw

Hinata terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya malam tadi. Matanya masih mengantuk karena tadi malam habis menonton film sampai larut malam. Tapi sangat menyenangkan. Tidak pernah ia tidur selarut ini. Lalu Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi agar bisa cepat-cepat menyiapkan sarapan.

TOK TOK TOK.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamar Hinata. Lalu terdengar pula suara Sakura memanggil Hinata. Hinata yang tengah menggosok giginya hanya bisa menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan suara yang kurang jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat turun karena sarapan menunggu!" teriak Sakura.

"Bhfaik!" ucap Hinata dengan mulut penuh busa. Setelah menggosok gigi, Hinata mengguyur tubuhnya lalu selesailah acara mandinya yang bisa dibilang sangat singkat. Lalu Hinata mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan keluar kamar mandi.

"Mana Hinata? Lama sekali?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan telur mata sapi di roti bakarnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu lalu meneguk susu madunya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata muncul dengan pakaian yang sangat sederhana.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum yang manis. Lalu dia melirik ke jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

"Kalian sudah mandi?" tanya Hinata setelah duduk di kursi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan kompak. Lalu Hinata mengoleskan selai ke roti bakarnya.

TING TONG.

"Aku saja!" ucap Hinata. Sakura hanya diam dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga karena sebentar lagi acara favoritnya akan dimulai. Sedangkan Ino masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

CEKREK.

Hinata membuka pintu dan terlihatlah empat anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri tegap. Ada yang tersenyum ada yang diam saja saat melihat sang pemilik rumah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Permisi, aku Sai. Kami sedang mencari tempat kos yang kosong. Kami sudah mencari di rumah depan, tetapi ternyata penuh." Ucap seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan senyum yang manis tapi seperti dipaksakan.

"Dan pemilik rumah disana menganjurkan kami untuk mencari tempat kos yang masih kosong. Dan dia menunjuk rumah ini. Lalu kami datang kesini. Benarkah ini tempat kos?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan garis merah di pipinya dan dia menggendong anjing. Hinata bingung.

"Ma-maaf, disini buk-bukan tem—"

"Aaaah, selamat datang! Iya, benar. Ini tempat kos! Kebetulan masih sangat baru dan masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Kalian bisa tinggal disini selama kalian membayar uang sewanya. Hihihi, benar kan, Hinata?" ucap Ino yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Hinata.

Saat Hinata sedang berjalan untuk membuka pintu, Ino mengikutinya dari belakang bermaksud ingin mengetahui siapa yang bertamu. Saat Hinata membuka pintu, Ino melihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata. Dan jujur, Ino sempat terpesona.

Lalu Ino mendengar laki-laki itu berbicara, dan syukurlah orang itu berbicara dengan jelas. Sehingga Ino tahu apa maksud empat lelaki itu datang kemari. Lalu Ino punya ide saat mendengar masalah yang sedang dilanda empat lelaki tersebut. Dengan cepat, Ino langsung mengatakan kalau rumah ini adalah tempat kos.

"A-apa?" Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Sudah, serahkan padaku!" jawab Ino mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kami sedang mencari enam kamar. Apa tempat kos ini menyediakan kamar sebanyak itu?" kata Sai pada Ino. Ino hanya diam saat melihat Sai bicara. Sangat tampan!

"Aa-aah. I-iya! Sudah kubilang, kan? Rumah ini masih baru, dan masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Jadi .. kapan kalian akan tinggal disini?" tanya Ino malu-malu karena dari tadi terus dipandang oleh Sai. Hinata membelalakkan mata melihat Ino.

"Mungkin besok. Kami ingin menghubungi teman-teman kami yang lain sekaligus mengambil barang-barang kami dirumah. Berapa biayanya?" tanya Sai lagi membuat Ino gugup.

"Aaa, emm—biaya? Aah, berapa ya? Lima ratus! Ya, lima ratus ribu!" ucap Ino asal. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat apa yang sudah Ino lakukan. Sedangkan para lelaki itu hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil mendapatkan tempat kos. Mungkin mereka tidak peduli dengan biayanya. Anak orang kaya, mungkin!

"Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Sai sambil melenggang pergi. Begitu diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Lalu mereka masuk ke mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin lalu pergi dari rumah Hinata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi tempat kos. Tuh, kan? Mereka anak orang kaya!

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Hinata setelah berada di ruang TV tempat Sakura sedang asyik menonton opera sabun murahan. Ino hanya terkikik geli meliat wajah Hinata yang panik.

"Hahahaha. Tenang saja, Hinata! Justru ini pertanda baik! Itu berarti kau mendapatkan uang dari hasilmu menyewakan kamar." ucap Ino. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat.

"Menyewakan kamar? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura histeris. Ino langsung melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Dasar, jidat! Bukan menyewakan kamar untuk hal negatif! Maksudku adalah, rumah ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat kos!" teriak Ino membuat Hinata semakin pusing.

"Ha? Tempat kos?"

"Iya, tempat kos. Itu bagus, lho! Hinata akan mendapatkan uang banyak setiap bulannya. Iya, kan Hinata? Hinata? Ayo senyuuum! Percaya padaku, ini semua akan beres." Ucap Ino meyakinkan. Sakura hanya manggut-manggut setuju karena dia pikir, tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk meraup untung dengan mendirikan tempat kos.

"Dengan begitu, semua kamar disini ada yang menempati. Kau tidak perlu menjual barang-barang ini. Soal kebutuhan anak-anak kos, biar aku dan Ino saja yang urus. Kami berdua tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sedangkan kau, tinggal menerima uangnya saja. Ya kan, Ino?" ucap Sakura sambil menyikut tangan Ino. Ino tersenyum lebar dan manggut-manggut setuju.

"Aaah~ terserah kalian saja. Aku ingin memberi tahu ayah tentang ini." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju telfon rumah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku harus memberitahu pekerjaan apa yang aku kerjakan untuk mencari uang." Jawab Hinata lirih. Ino hanya ber'oh' ria.

wOwOwOw

"Akhirnya kita mendapat tempat kos juga!" ucap seorang lelaki yang asyik memakan keripik kentang. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, kamarnya nyaman dan bersih. Dan pemiliknya pun .. cantik-cantik!" ucap seseorang yang asyik mengelus-elus anjing. Di pikirannya terbayang wajah Hinata dengan muka polosnya.

"Aaah, wanita saja yang kau pikir, Kiba!" teriak cowok berambut batok kelapa dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sai, yang mengendarai mobil tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kekeonyolan teman-temannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Awas saja kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemilik kos tersebut! Kau harus membersihkan kutu-kutu setiap anjing di rumahku!" teriak Kiba lebih kencang.

"Tidak akan!"

"Pasti!"

"Tidak akan, Kiba!"

"Itu pasti terjadi, Lee!"

DRRTT DDRRTT DRRTTT.

"Halo?" jawab Sai sambil memasang _headset _pada telinganya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Sai? Bagaimana kos-nya? Apa kau sudah mendapat kamarnya?" tanya seseorang di seberang.

"Sudah. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Enam kamar, kan? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia jadi ikut?" tanya Sai. Saat mendengar nama Naruto, kontan mobil yang tadinya ramai langsung hening. Semua ingin mendengar kabar kawan kuningnya itu.

"Hn. Entah, dia belum menghubungiku."

"Hhh—kalau begitu, telfon dia apakah dia jadi ikut tinggal di kos bersama kita." Jawab Sai. Semua yang ada disitu berharap kalau Naruto ikut tinggal di kos bersama mereka.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu segera menutup sambungan telfonnya. Lalu Sai melepas _headset-_nya dan meletakkannya di _dashboard. _

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa dia jadi ikut?" tanya Lee.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja iya.

wOwOwOw

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya, kalau ada kekurangan kata dan kesalahan kata, saya mohon maaf karena saya adalah manusia yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

KRITIK, SARAN, silahkan REVIEW

_Fandini P. :}_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost chap 2 © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

wOwOwOw

"Naruto! Cepat bersihkan rumah sekarang juga! Kau tidak tahu ibu sedang sibuk?" teriak seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluhan. Sedangkan yang diteriaki asik rebahan di tempat tidur.

DOK DOK DOK.

"Uzumaki! Cepat keluar dari kamar!" teriak Kushina sekali lagi.

"Bukankah kau juga Uzumaki?" jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar membuat otot-otot di dahi ibunya muncul.

"Hei, bicara yang sopan!" Kushina marah melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menjadi-jadi karena tidak diijinkan tinggal di kost bersama teman-temannya. Kushina tetap menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto yang sengaja dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah bicara paling sopan, bu. Apa aku salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Naruto santai sambil mengutak-atik hape.

"Diam, dan segera keluar .. SE-KA-RANG!" teriak Kushina yang membuat pintu kamar Naruto hamper jebol. Naruto hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Tinggal di kost saja tidak boleh, kenapa aku harus keluar dari kamar? Lebih baik tidur." Ucap Naruto yang membuat auman Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" panggil Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Hei, aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu!"

"Hhhh, jangan kurang ajar! Aku ini ibumu. Kau bisa kualat nanti!" teriak Kushina lebih marah lagi.

"Jangan marah-marah. Aku ini anakmu. Kau bisa cepat tua kalau sering marah padaku." Ucap Naruto membalikkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Kushina. Lalu Naruto mengetik sesuatu di hapenya setelah itu melemparnya ke kasur.

"Jaga bicaramu! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Naruto diam saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia sangat ingin menjawab kalau saat ini kemauannya adalah tinggal di kost bersama teman-temannya. Itu saja. Dia tidak minta uang atau keperluan yang lain. Dia hanya ingin mandiri dan jauh dari orang tua.

"Aku .. aku ingin tinggal di kost, bu. Itu saja." Jawab Naruto pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kushina dari luar. Kushina terdiam saat mendengar ucapan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Kalau maunya seperti itu, sepertinya Kushina tidak tega karena Naruto adalah anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak akan mengijinkanmu tinggal di kost." Jawab Kushina sambil bersender di tembok dekat pintu kamar Naruto.

CEKLEK.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau .. kau adalah anak ibu dan ayah satu-satunya. Kami tidak tega jika kau tinggal sendiri. Nanti siapa yang akan menemani kami?" jawab Kushina sedih. Naruto yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu langsung mendekap ibunya yang tercinta.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri, bu. Lagipula ada pembantu yang membersihkan rumah dan sopir yang mencuci mobil dan garasi. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan ayah kesepian karena setiap seminggu sekali aku akan pulang ke rumah." Jelas Naruto pada Kushina. Kushina hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan anaknya. Memang benar, sih. Tapi dia tetap tidak tega kalau melepas anaknya.

"Ibu .. tidak tega, Naruto." Jawab Kushina lirih. Lalu Naruto merangkul ibunya yang hampir menangis.

"Hei, anakmu ini kan pemberani seperti ibunya! Benar, kan?" jawab Naruto meyakinkan Kushina. Kushina tertawa melihat Naruto yang sangat mirip dirinya, tetapi fisiknya mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini!" jawab Kushina sambil menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Awww! Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kushina memasang wajah berfikir. Lalu selang beberapa detik, dia mengangguk mantap.

"Benarkah? Aaaah, hahaseeek! Yihii, terimakasih Ibu! Kau memang yang terbaik!" teriak Naruto menggema di rumah yang besar itu. Dia meloncat-loncat saking girangnya.

"Baik, aku mau menghubungi Sai dulu." Ucap Naruto dan ngeloyor masuk ke kamar. Lalu Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto yang aneh itu dan segera memanggil pembantunya untuk membersihkan rumah. Percuma kalau menyuruh Naruto, karena dia sedang sibuk.

"Halo? Sai! Kau tahu? Ada berita hebat yang akan kusampaikan padamu!" teriak Naruto saat telfonnya tersambung dengan Sai.

"Apa?" jawab Sai singkat. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini. Aku sedang senang kau malah mejawab singkat. Mau tahu tidak?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi membuat Sai harus meloggarkan _headset_nya karena teriakan Naruto yang kencang. Saat ini, Sai sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama teman-teman yang lain menuju tempat kost yang baru. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rumah Hinata.

"Iya, iya! Apa?"

"Aku .. diijinkan .. tinggal di kost .. bersama kaliaaaan!" teriak Naruto lebih kencang dari _speaker _TOA. Anak-anak yang berada di dalam mobil langsung teriak kegirangan karena mendengar Naruto diijinkan untuk tinggal di kost.

"Benarkah? Haha, kukira ibumu tidak mengijinkanmu. Eh, tapi cepat-cepat ke kost, ya? Nanti kehabisan kamar." jawab Sai.

"Eh? Iya, iya! Tapi, aku tidak tahu alamatnya." Rengek Naruto. Langsung saja Kiba merebut hape Sai dan melepas _headset _yang tadi tertancap di hape milik Sai tersebut. Kiba langsung berteriak kencang saking senangnya.

"Aaaaaah! Naruto! Aku senang sekali kau bisa ikut! Selamat, ya?" teriak Kiba. Lalu dia memencet tombol _loudspeaker _agar suara Naruto bisa terdengar oleh semua orang disitu.

"Hehe, ini Kiba, kan? Iya, untung saja ibu bisa aku bujuk. Eh, tapi dimana alamat—" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul suara lain yang memberi selamat.

"Hoi, selamat yaaa? Aku senang sekali mendengar suaramu yang semangat itu. Masa muda memang harus semangat, ya?" teriak Lee.

"Hehe, iya Lee! Kau tahu dimana alamat—" ucap Naruto tapi tidak selesai karena dipotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Naruto, keripik kentangnya enaaak!" ucap Chouji sambil bersendawa hebat dan langsung saja kepalanya dijitak rame-rame. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Helllooo? BISAKAH KALIAN MEMBERITAHUKU DIMANA TEMPAT KOST-NYA?" ucap Naruto yang lebih menjurus ke sebuah teriakan. Lalu Sai terkekeh dan menjelaskan dimana rumah yang akan menjadi tempat kost-nya. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan satu-satunya teman yang tidak aneh di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sai!"

"Oke."

KLIK.

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Naruto segera mengemas baju dan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Semua baju dan pakaian dalam ia masukkan ke dalam koper jumbo miliknya dan beberapa barang kebutuhannya ia masukkan ke dalam kardus besar.

Sekitar setengah jam, Naruto selesai menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pindah kamar. Sebuah koper dan kardus besar sudah siap untuk dipindah ke kamar baru yang—semoga saja nyaman dan tidak kotor. Dan semoga saja kamarnya tidak diisi dua orang. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa dia sekamar dengan Kiba.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kushina yang sekarang sudah memunculkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Naruto mengangguk dan menarik kopernya menuju mobil. Setelah menaruhnya di bagasi mobil, dia kembali ke kamar untuk mengangkat kardus dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil bersama kopernya.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Kushina di kursi sopir. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Kushina mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Naruto tidak menjawab.

"A-ah? Tentu! Rumahnya tepat di depan kampus dan berpagar kuning." Jawab Naruto seperti ucapan Sai tadi. Kushina tersenyum dan segera menyalakan mobil lalu melaju pelan.

wOwOwOw

"Baik, ini kamar-kamarnya! Kalian bisa memilih kamar yang kalian suka. Dan oh, satu lagi! Tolong pasang papan nama di setiap pintu agar kami tidak bingung membedakan setiap kamar." jelas Ino seperti pemandu wisata. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya mengikuti rombongan tersebut dari belakang.

Lalu setiap orang memasuki kamar. Ino segera mendekat ke Hinata dan menampilkan senyum yang saaaangat manis.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Beres, kan? Kalau semuanya kau serahkan padaku pasti akan beres. Begini .. aku dan Sakura adalah pengurus kost ini sedangkan kau .. adalah pemilik kost ini." Sakura mengangguk mendengar penuturan Ino. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ah? Pemilik? Ja-jadi aku seperti i-ibu kost? Dan kalian berdua menjadi pe-pengurus?" tanya Hinata. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, Hinata. Kau adalah pemilik kost. Dan kami adalah pengurusnya. Mengurusi kost ini. Jadi kan enak! Kau tinggal menerima uang dari ana-anak kost tanpa mengurusi kebutuhan mereka. Mengerti?" terang Sakura. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Mengerti. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika kalian mengurusi semua ini?" tanya Hinata. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa. Lalu Ino membaca majalah _fashion _yang baru saja ia beli pagi ini sebelum para penghuni kost datang. Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Itu cara kami berhutang budi padamu karena kau sudah ijinkan kami tinggal disini." Jawab Sakura. Ino membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Ba-aiklah kalau beg—"

TING TONG.

"Ah, ada tamu!" teriak Ino. Dia paling suka kalau ada tamu. Mungkin saja tamunya cowok ganteng yang lebih ganteng dari Sai. Dengan segera ia menutup majalahnya dan berlari untuk membuka pintu. Tapi setelah dibuka, yang ada adalah ..

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pa—!"

Ino terpaku. Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang ibu-ibu dengan seorang pria berumuran seperti dirinya sedang berdiri dan tersenyum manis. Cowok tersebut manis dengan rambut kuning. Hinata dan Sakura yang duduk di sofa segera bangkit dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Benarkah ini tempat kost untuk pria?" tanya wanita tersebut. Ino mengangguk.

"Oh, bisakah kami bertemu dengan pemiliknya?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Sakura segera mendorong Hinata untuk menampakkan diri. Lalu Hinata berhenti tepat di depan anak laki-laki tersebut membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ah, jadi ini pemiliknya? Apa tidak salah?" tanya wanita itu sinis. Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata memandangnya membuat Hinata sendiri hampir pingsan.

"Tentu tidak salah! Dia kan manusia. Jadi, apa anak anda ingin tinggal disini?" jawab Ino tidak kalah sinis. Tangannya ia lipat ke dada.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dia ingin tinggal disini. Apa yang membuatnya ingin tinggal disini. Apa karena ada wanita-wanita yang berpakaian tidak sopan?" jawab Kushina lantang dan menekankan kalimatnya pada kata tidak. Lalu Ino dan Sakura langsung melihat ke bawah karena saat ini mereka sedang memakai _hotpants _yang pendek.

"Ibu, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku ingin disini karena teman-temanku juga ada disini!" jawab Naruto membela diri. Kalau ibunya tidak setuju, bisa-bisa Naruto tidak jadi ngekost.

"Apa masih ada kamar kosong?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang tepat berada di depannya. Hinata langsung menunduk karena dipandang Naruto.

"I-iya. Ma-masih ada 1 kamar k-kosong" jawab Hinata gugup. Wajahnya makin memerah saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto. Ino melirik gelagat Hinata yang sepertinya malu-malu dengan Naruto.

"Ah? Teman-temanmu? Apakah temanmu itu Sai? Dia juga tinggal disini!" jawab Ino. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Ah, ibu! Kau dengar sendiri, kan kalau teman-temanku juga tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol tangan Kushina. Kushina hanya memandang sinis pada Ino dan tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"Hah, mungkin mereka tinggal disini karena ada maunya." Jawab Kushina santai.

"Hei, jaga omonganmu! Kau kira mereka kesini karena apa, hah?" teriak Ino tidak terima melihat gelagat ibu Naruto yang berprasangka buruk.

"Tentu saja karena ada wanita disini! Kalian tahu, kan apa yang ada di otak lelaki? Dan aku tidak ingin anakku terjerumus karena itu!" teriak Kushina lebih lantang dari Ino.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kalaupun anakmu ini tidak tinggal disini, silahkan saja! Tidak pengaruh! Asal kau tahu saja, ya?" jawab Ino. Sakura menahan Ino karena sepertinya Ino ingin memukul Kushina. Naruto juga menahan ibunya karena sepertinya ia ingin memukul Ino.

"Ibu, cukup! Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri. Percaya padaku! Dan jaga bicara ibu, ibu kan tidak kenal mereka jadi jangan mengatai mereka!" bela Naruto karena dia ingin tinggal disitu. Kushina terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Baik, ibu percaya padamu. Tapi janji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam selama tinggal disini. Dan .. kalian para wanita agar menjaga diri kalian." Jawab Kushina yang akhirnya bisa diam. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kushina erat-erat.

Lalu Kushina dan Naruto diajak masuk untuk membayar biaya kamarnya. Setelah membayar, Kushina minta maaf pada Ino. Lalu dia pamitan pada Naruto dan segera pergi dari kediaman Hinata tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata! Tolong antarkan Naruto ke kamarnya." Ucap Ino sambil mendorong Hinata agar mendekat ke samping Naruto. Hinata gelagapan saat bersanding dengan pria Uzumaki tersebut.

"A—ah! Ke-kenapa harus a-aku?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aaah, sudahlah! Aku dan Sakura ingin membersihkan kamar. Iya, kan, Jidat?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling pada Sakura tanda ada sesuatu yang direncanakan. Sakura mengangguk. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menjitak kepala Ino karena telah berani-berani memanggilnya jidat.

"Ah, begitu, ya?" jawab Naruto. Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya karena bingung kalau harus mengantar tempat Naruto tinggal.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata!"

"A-ah, iya." Jawab Hinata cepat dan langsung menyambar koper besar Naruto. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia kewalahan menarik koper yang sepertinya muat kalau Chouji dimasukkan ke dalam koper tersebut. Karena melihat Hinata yang kesusahan membawa koper tersebut, Naruto segera membantunya dan hampir saja wajah Hinata memanas.

"Biar kubantu!"

"A—ah, ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Hinata merendahkan diri. Memang, sih dia kewalahan membawa koper yang super duper gede itu, tapi yang membuatnya menolak bantuan Naruto adalah, dia terlalu salting! Oke, mungkin itu sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Aaaa, baiklah."

Lalu kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kamar yang paling pojok. Yaah, kasihan Naruto dapat kamar pojok. Tapi memang adanya itu. Salah sendiri datang paling akhir. Hinata hanya diam, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya itu sedang ada pesta kembang api.

Lalu Hinata berhenti di depan pintu kamar tersebut dan membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto. Naruto juga ikut berhenti dan meletakkan tas punggungnya yang berat ke lantai.

"Ini kamarnya, ya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, ini kamarmu. Sebelahmu itu ka-kamar Sasuke. Lalu yang di depanmu itu ka-kamar Kiba dan sebelah kamar Kiba adalah kamar Lee." Terang Hinata. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Dalam hatinya dia sangat senang bisa bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke, sahabatnya. Dan di depannya ada kamar kawan baiknya, Kiba dan Lee.

"Waaah, ini sangat menyenangkan bisa dekat dengan kamar-kamar mereka!" ucap Naruto setengah teriak. Hinata hanya terkikik geli. Eits, ingat! Wajah Hinata masih merah mode : on.

"I-ini kuncinya. Se-sekarang kau bisa b-beristirahat. A-aku permisi dulu." Ucap Hinata bersiap-siap pergi sebelum wajahnya matang(?) saking panasnya. Tetapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Dimana kamarmu? Mungkin saja kalau aku ada keperluan, aku bisa mencarimu ke kamarmu." Kata Naruto. Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"H-hei?"

"…"

"Haloooo?" ucap Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata. Lalu dia menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan membuat Hinata tersentak dan akhirnya sadar. Lalu dia gelagapan karena baru saja menyadari kalau tadi dia memandangi Naruto tanpa kedip.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto. Aaa, kau tanya a-apa tadi?" Hinata balik bertanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tanya, dimana kamarmu? Kalau aku ada perlu seseuatu, aku bisa ke kamarmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kamarku, ya? A-ada dibawah. De-dekat ruang TV." Jawab Hinata terputus-putus. Karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama memerahkan wajahnya(?), dia pamit pergi menuju kamarnya.

Lalu Hinata turun ke lantai satu dengan sedikit berlari. Dengan wajah merah, ia masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras membuat Ino dan Sakura yang sedang beres-beres agak terjengkat kaget. Hinata tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari memutari kota, padahal dia hanya berlari kecil dari kamar Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Bikin kaget saja!" tanya Sakura mengelus-elus dada. Ino yang sedang memasang seprei kasur hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan senyum-senyum gaje melihat tingkah Hinata. Hinata hanya diam.

"Aduuh, senang, ya? Baru berduaan dengan Naruto? Hahaha." Ejek Ino. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Ino. Hinata langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Berduaan? Kau ini bicara apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ino hanya tertawa keras karena melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merah karena ucapannya.

"Hinata itu menyukai Naruto, Sakura. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"AH, BENARKAH?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Lalu dia berteriak keras saking senangnya. Ino pun juga ikut-ikutan teriak membuat Hinata panik melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Bagaimana tidak panik? Sekarang mereka tidak tinggal bertiga lagi, dan kalau ada yang mendengar teriakan mereka, mungkin orang lain di rumah ini akan curiga.

"A-ah, tolong diam, Ino." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Percuma kau memanggil Ino dengan suara yang pelan seperti itu. Lihat, Ino saja tingkahnya seperti itu.

"Sakura, diam. Kalian membuatku malu saja. Kalau orang lain dengar teriakan kalian. Mereka bisa kesini." Ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya.

"AAAAA, HINATA JATUH CINTAAA!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak lebih kencang lagi membuat Hinata pasrah dengan tingkah Ino dan Sakura.

wOwOwOw

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua sekolah dari sekolah dasar sampai universitas mulai menyibukkan diri setelah dua minggu berlibur. Begitu juga dengan kantor-kantor dan pusat perbelanjaan. Pasar-pasar dan toko di sepanjang jalan juga semakin ramai.

Universitas Konoha. Itu adalah tempat dimana tiga gadis yang sedang—entah sedang apa—diam tanpa kata bersekolah menuntut ilmu. Kelas yang sudah sepi karena semua penghuni sudah meninggalkan kelas, kecuali yaa .. mereka bertiga itu. Satu orang sedanmembaca novel, dan dua orang sedang menulis sesuatu—entah apa itu.

Hari pertama yang menyebalkan. Begitu yang dikatakan anak-anak Sastra hari ini. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Hari pertama sudah harus menulis catatan di papan tulis. Oke, mungkin kedengarannya sudah biasa. Tapi kalau papan tulisnya gedeee, segede author, gimana gak capek nulisnya?

Apalagi, untuk orang seperti Sakura dan Ino yang paling malas kalau disuruh mencatat. Daritadi kedua orang itu hanya merutuk tidak karuan. Berbeda dengan teman satunya yang diam dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar Sakura dan Ino bicara tidak jelas.

"Ah, kenapa daritadi belum selesai, sih?" keluh Ino.

"Huh, kita kan juga belum membeli 'sesuatu'." Ucap Sakura lirih. Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung meletakkan pulpennya dan memandang Sakura bingung. Yang dipandang hanya diam dan masih berkutat dengan catatannya.

"'Sesuatu'?" tanya Ino. Hinata yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua langsung meghentikan aktivitasnya membaca novel. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dengan muka datar.

"Iya, kau lupa kalau kita kehabisan barang tersebut? Jangan sok lupa! Biasanya, kan kau yang paling ingat dengan 'masalah' wanita." Ucap Sakura. Hinata sedang menebak apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Barang yang berhubungan dengan 'masalah' wanita. Apa, ya?

"Emm, apa 'barang' itu?" tebak Ino dan disertai dengan anggukan Sakura. Sakura yakin, barang yang dimaksud Ino adalah barang yang dimaksudnya. Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah, kita belum membelinya! Bagaimana ini?" teriak Ino. Dia tidak takut akan ditimpuki anak-anak sekelas karena teriak-teriak di kelas, karena sekarang ini di kelas sedang tidak ada penghuninya alias kosong. Tidak kosong sepenuhnya sih. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di kelas sore ini.

"Ah, nanti saja. Biar aku yang membelinya." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Tapi ini sudah sore, Sakura." Ino tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sakura yang menyuruhnya agar membeli barang tersebut sepulang dari kuliah. Hinata pun punya ide.

"Kalian disini saja. Bi-biar aku yang m-membelinya." Kata Hinata yang sekarang ini sudah berdiri di depan Sakura dan Ino. Ino memasang wajah berpikir. Kalau Hinata yang membeli, berarti Ino tidak usah membelinya setelah pulang kuliah. Tapi Ino agak tidak tega kalau menyuruh Hinata membeli barang itu.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa membelinya, kok?" ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"A-ayolah. A-aku tidak mengerjakan apa-apa disini." Ucap Hinata. Ino berpikir. Ya, memang ada benarnya sih. Hinata tidak melakukan apapun disini kecuali membaca novel yang membosankan dan tebalnya melebihi tebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Ino kasihan pada Hinata jika lama-lama membaca buku setebal itu maka dia mengiyakan Hinata untuk membeli barang khusus untuk wanita itu.

Lalu Hinata membawa tas punggung berwarna hitamnya keluar. Dia sudah bilang pada Ino kalau setelah membeli barang tersebut, dia akan kembali ke kampus. Lalu Hinata membeli barang tersebut di supermarket yang tak jauh dari kampus.

wOwOwOw

"Ah, akhirnya sudah membeli 'barang'nya." Ucap Hinata sambil meneneteng tas punggungnya di tangan. Kelihatannya isi dari tas tersebut adalah buku-buku dan 'barang' yang khusus untuk wanita milik Ino. 'barang' tersebut banyak sekali, karena untuk persediaan beberapa hari ke depan.

Hinata agak berlari cepat karena hari sudah agak sore, dan Ino juga Sakura pasti sudah menunggunya lama sekali. Hinata berbelok ke koridor kanan karena dia ingin menuju kelasnya. Tetapi, karena terlalu terburu-buru, saat berbelok dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tidak bisa dihindari, dia terjatuh dan tas itu terlempar tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku terburu-buru tadi!" ucap orang itu. Hinata hanya meringis sambil memegangi tangannya. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil tas yang berada tepat disampingnya—dan dia rasa itu miliknya. Orang itu juga berdiri dan mengambil tas disampingnya—dan dia rasa itu miliknya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ha-harusnya aku yang minta maaf ka-karena aku tadi terlalu terburu-buru." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala karena tidak berani menatap wajah orang di depannya sekarang ini.

"Ahhaha, jangan begitu! Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu—" ucap orang itu. Karena orang itu berkata seperti itu, reflek Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu dia sangat terkejut karena orang yang ditabraknya adalah .. Naruto! Sontak wajah Hinata memerah melihat senyum lebar Naruto.

"Aaah! Benar, kan? Kau itu pemilik kost yang disana itu, kan? Kau juga kuliah disini?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan muka masih merah.

"Hihi, jurusan apa? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada disini? Kau ada kelas malam, ya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah dan dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku, jurusan Sastra kelas pagi. K-kalau kau?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Wah, sama! Tapi sayang, aku ambil kelas malam. Hehe!" jawab Naruto nyengir membuatnya semakin manis. Tapi semakin Naruto banyak tertawa, semakin Hinata memerah. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Eh, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit? Hei, aku belum tahu namamu! Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! Hehe." Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Hinata hanya menunduk karena tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya merah.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak sakit. H-hanya kedinginan. A-aku Hinata. H-hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Yaah, aku sedang tidak bawa jaket. Kalau begitu cepat pulang, ya? Nanti kau sakit!" pesan Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Ada latihan sepak bola! Daaah!" pamit Naruto dan segera berlari meniggalkan Hinata dengan wajah merahnya. Dia tidak percaya akan bertabrakan dengan orang yang sekarang ini sangat disukainya.

wOwOwOw

Naruto masuk ke kamar barunya dengan beribu rasa lelah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke kasur. Lalu dia melepas kaos bola berwarna kuning dengan bau yang—tidak usah dikatakan.

Hari ini dia sangat lelah. Lelah sekali. Dia melirik jam dinding dan jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Wow! Lama juga, ya dia main sepak bola? Hah, rasanya capek sekali di hari pertama kuliah malah disuruh main bola. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih. Lagipula, ini juga hobinya.

Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya berniat untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat yang membuat tubuhnya lengket tidak karuan. Dia mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandi dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam, dia langsung mencopot semua yang ia pakai dan langsung mengguyurnya dengan air shower yang dingin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian saat bertabrakan dengan Hinata. Rasanya aneh sekali. Kenapa gadis itu selalu memerah saat dekat dengannya? Hah, jangan-jangan dia naksir padaku! Batin Naruto PD.

"Naruto? Kau di dalam, kan?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya dari luar kamar. Naruto mengecilkan shower agar suara tersebut terdengar jelas sampai kamar mandi.

"Ini Kiba. Aku ingin mengambil handukku yang dulu kau pinjam!" teriak Kiba dari luar kamar Naruto. Naruto pun ingat akan handuk yang dulu, dulu sekali, saat ospek kuliah berlangsung, pernah ia pinjam dari Kiba.

"Aaah, masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras. Kiba pun membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang memang tidak dikunci.

Setelah berada di dalam, dia celingukan mencari benda yang ia cari. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada. Lalu dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Naruto. Dia yakin Naruto ada di dalam, karena suara airnya terdengar sampai kamar.

"Hei, dimana kau letakkan handukku?"

"DI TAS!" teriak Naruto agar terdengar oleh Kiba. Kiba langsung menoleh menuju tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat tas punggung berwarna hitam yang sering dibawa Naruto saat latihan sepak bola. Kiba pun berjalan menuju tas tersebut. Dengan rasa kangennya pada handuk kesayangannya, ia merogoh isi tas tersebut. Saat dirasa tangannya menyentuh 'benda' asing, ia mengambilnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ucap Kiba lirih. Lalu dia membaca bungkusnya yang berwarna merah muda. Seketika pula wajah Kiba memerah. Tidak disangka Naruto menyembunyikan 'barang' tersebut di tasnya. Langsung saja Kiba menaruh 'barang' tersebut ke dalam tas tersebut. Lalu dia meliha isi tas tersebut. Sontak matanya membulat. Tidak hanya satu! Tetapi lebih dari dua. Sekitar .. lima buah!

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Kiba?" tanya Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan rambut yang basah dia melihat Kiba yang sedang memandannginya dengan muka aku-tidak-percaya-kau-melakukan-ini. Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju posisi Kiba.

"Na-Naruto, aku sangat tidak percaya kau melakukan ini. Sangat tidak percaya!" ucap Kiba dengan ekspresi sama seperti tadi. Naruto mengernyit melihat kelakuan Kiba yang aneh.

"Ada apa? Kau ini aneh sekali!" ucap Naruto. Kiba pun menyuruh Naruto untuk memeriksa isi tasnya. Naruto mengambil 'barang' tersebut. Bingung, kaget, shock, jadi satu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana isi tasnya bisa berubah menjadi buku-buku kuliah dan 'barang-barang' yang berjumlah lebih dari satu tersebut.

"KENAPA ADA PEMBALUT WANITA DI TASKU?"

wOwOwOw

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan ata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca. Sesungguhnya saya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Terima kasih untuk **Readers, Reviewers **dan **Silent Readers. **Apa yang kalian lakukan, saya sangat berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Tanpa kalian, ceritaku bukan apa-apa . mohon, **Kritik **dan **Saran**nya. Tolong **Review **jika anda ingin melakukannya. Kalau kalian hanya membaca cerita saya, tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah senang kok! :D

Thanks,

_Fandini P. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

"KENAPA ADA PEMBALUT WANITA DI TASKU?"

Sebuah teriakan maut menggema di kamar Naruto. Syukurlah tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Lalu Kiba membuang sesuatu tersebut ke lantai. Naruto yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa memandangi pembalut yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Naruto, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Tidak! Aku bukan wanita! Aku lelaki normal. Aku tidak mungkin memakainya karena memang lelaki tidak ditakdirkan untuk memakai barang ini! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana barang ini bisa berada ditasku! Aku berani bersumpah kalau—" ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

"Naruto! Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Jangan-jangan kau itu termasuk lelaki yang suka mencuri barang milik perempuan?" tebak Kiba yang langsung dibalas dengan mata melotot.

"Gundulmu! Mana mungkin aku mencuri barang yang bukan milikku? Apalagi barang yang kau maksud adalah .. itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada barang dengan bungkus berwarna pink dan memiliki corak bunga-bunga. Kiba hanya memandang kasihan pada Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau itu—" Naruto langsung menjitak Kiba yang daritadi terus berkata aneh. Kiba hanya mengaduh.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa barang itu bisa ada dalam tasku!" teriak Naruto. Kiba hanya mengelus-elus dagunya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Umm .. coba kita selidiki. Mungkin saja tas ini tertukar." Ucap Kiba dengan (sok) pintarnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dan membenarkan handuknya lalu duduk disamping Kiba.

Lalu Kiba merogoh tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada buku, tempat pensil, peralatan untuk _make-up _yang jelas-jelas dan sangat jelas sekali kalau itu untuk anak perempuan. Lalu ada kertas-kertas tidak jelas, sepasang sarung tangan, dompet dan yang terakhir adalah .. beberapa pembalut yang dibungkus tas kresek.

"Ini jelas-jelas milik anak perempuan!" teriak Naruto. Kiba lalu mengambil sarung tangan yang ada di dalam tas tersebut.

"Heee, ini lumayan! Aku tidak punya sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan diri!" ucap Kiba dengan wajah berseri-seri. Lalu Naruto menampar pipi Kiba agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Itu bukan milik kita! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya, bodoh!" ucap Naruto. Lalu Kiba segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas itu lagi.

"Kenapa isi tas ini beda dengan isi tas yang biasa aku bawa? Apa jangan-jangan tertukar ya, Kiba?" tanya Naruto. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Memangnya kau letakkan dimana tasmu tadi? Kok ada ya yang punya tas jelek seperti itu selain dirimu?" ucap Kiba santai tanpa beban dan tanpa dosa. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Pagi sampai siang, tasku masih ada di kamar. Lalu sorenya, aku kuliah dan tasku aku letakkan di kelas. Tapi tidak kutinggal kemana-kemana. Tasku itu tetap ada bersamaku. Lalu setelah itu aku latihan bola dengan Lee dan Sasuke saat jam kuliah usai." Terang Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Sebelum ke lapangan, aku ke kantin lalu setelah itu aku tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata. Ya, Hinata! Kau tahu, kan pemilik kost yang cantik bernama Hinata itu? Hehe, lalu tasku terjatuh. Setelah itu aku latihan dan pulang. Itu saja."

"Itu dia!" teriak Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin saja tasmu itu tertukar dengan milik Hinata!" tebak Kiba. Naruto hanya mengernyit.

"Mana mungkin Hinata punya tas yang mirip dengan punyaku?"

"Mungkin saja! Coba berpikir logis. Saat akan pergi latihan, kau pasti terburu-buru dan tidak melihat mana tasmu dan mana tas Hinata. Asal ambil! Iya, kan?" ucap Kiba dengan berbinar-binar. Naruto memasang wajah berpikir. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga Kiba.

"Hei, pintar juga kau! Kemana otak udangmu yang dulu, ha?" puji Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kiba yang lepek.

"Diam kau! Bagaimana? Cukup masuk akal, kan?" ucap Kiba. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, lumayan. Waktu itu aku memang terburu-buru dan tidak melihat mana tasku dan mana tas Hinata." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kembalikan!"

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Aku sangat malu, Kiba!" rengek Naruto. Lalu Kiba menenteng tas itu dan membawanya keluar. Tapi sebelum keluar, tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau?" selidik Naruto.

"Mengembalikan tas Hinata. Mungkin saja aku bisa ngborol sebentar dengan Hinata. Hihi!" Kiba terkekeh membayangkan Hinata yang cantik sedang berbicara untuknya. Hanya untuknya (aduh, so sweet! *njedotin jidat ke tembok*).

"Eeeh, enak saja! Biar aku saja!" Naruto merebut tas tersebut dari genggaman Kiba. Dia tidak mau jika Hinata ngobrol berdua dengan Kiba. Dan bisa dipastikan, Kiba akan menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Hinata.

"Katanya kau tidak mau karena malu?"

"Berubah pikiran!"

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu jika aku ngobrol berdua dengan Hinata! Hahaha."

"Tidak!" elak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Alah, jangan berbohong!"

"Diam kau!"

wOwOwOw

Ino membuka pintu lalu segera menuju ke dapur. Hari ini dia ingin memasak makan malam untuk orang-orang yang sekarang tinggal di rumah Hinata. Dengan sigap, ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Lalu dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam malam.

Tangan halusnya memotong-motong jagung manis untuk dibuatnya sup jagung. Pikirannya masih kacau karena hal yang menimpa Hinata. Tas Hinata hilang, beserta dompet, buku kuliah dan sarung tangan satu-satunya. Dan saat ditanya, Hinata hanya menggeleng karena tidak tahu kemana tasnya pergi.

Lalu dia merebus bahan-bahan dan mengaduknya perlahan. Sekitar setengah jam, Ino sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Lalu dia menuang sup tersebut ke dalam mangkuk besar dan menaburinya dengan bawang goring.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan mangkuk besar tersebut ke meja makan. Lalu dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kecil. Setelah itu dia meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut ke meja makan.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Hinata hanya bisa menangis karena tasnya sudah berganti isi menjadi baju olahraga, handuk bau dan tempat minum berwarna kuning cerah. Sakura hanya mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Bagaimanapun sahabatnya itu harus berhenti menangis dan merelakan tasnya pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana a-aku bisa diam, Sakura? Di d-dalam tas tersebut a-ada sarung t-tangan pemberian N-Neji, hiks!" ucap Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana tas itu bisa tertukar isinya?" tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi mustahil kalau isi tas itu berubah menjadi barang-barang ini dengan sendirinya?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi pagi tadi sampai pulang kuliah.

"Mungkin saja! Mungkin saja bukan isinya yang tertukar, tapi tasnya!" teriak Sakura kegirangan. Hinata diam berpikir akan ucapan Sakura yang sedikit ada benarnya.

"D-dengan siapa?"

"Lihat saja barang-barang itu milik siapa."

"B-bagaimana caranya?"

"Aduuh, plis deh! Coba lihat di salah satu barang itu. Mungkin saja ada nama pemiliknya!" Hinata hanya memandangi tas tersebut. Memang agak mirip dengan tasnya, tetapi tas ini lebih berdebu dan agak kumal. Mungkin saja jarang dicuci

Karena gemas, Sakura segera mengambil salah satu barang yaitu handuk yang baunya lebih bau dari ketek kambing. Hinata hanya menutup hidung saat mencium bau dari handuk tersebut. Begitu juga Sakura. Lalu Sakura melihat ada sebuah tulisan di ujung handuk putih tersebut yaitu : Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ini milik Kiba!" teriak Sakura.

"Kiba?" ulang Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

"Terlihat di tulisan ini. Ini milik Kiba, Hinata!" Hinata lalu melirik ujung handuk tersebut. Lalu dia mengernyit. Kalau begitu, tas ini milik Kiba? Tapi bagaimana bisa tasnya tertukar dengan tas Kiba? Hinata merasa tas ini adalah milik..

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau melamun? Seharusnya kau senang bisa tahu siapa pemilik tas ini. Dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan tasmu kembali." Ucap Sakura. Hinata hanya diam. Dia sangat bisa merasakan kalau tas itu bukan milik Kiba, tetapi milik .. Naruto.

"T-tapi, Saku—" Sakura langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku ada ide! Kau disini dulu, ya? Serahkan semuanya padaku!" ucap Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar. Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya. Lalu matanya melihat ke arah tas tersebut. Ada sebuah tempat minum lucu berwarna kuning. Masa Kiba menggunakan tempat minum seperti ini?

Lalu perlahan Hinata menggenggam tempat minum yang berbentuk tabung tersebut. Isinya sudah hampir habis, mungkin pemiliknya tadi kehausan. Kehausan? Itu berarti pemilik tas ini sangat kelelahan karena melakukan sesuatu. Tapi melakukan apa ya? Seperti sebuah latihan? Bisa saja. Latihan apa? Batin Hinata berkecamuk. Dia bingung memikirkan semua ini.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju lantai atas. Dia berniat untuk menuju sebuah kamar. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu baik untuk Hinata dengan tujuan agar tas Hinata kembali.

DOK DOK DOK

"Hem, ada apa—eh, Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum melihat sang pemilik kamar telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Sang pemilik kamar hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sakura. Kiba menggeleng.

"Emm .. besok sore sepulang dari kuliah, kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Sakura. Kiba memasang wajah berpikir. Lalu selang beberapa detik dia buka suara.

"Sepertinya tidak, ada apa? Mencurigakan sekali."

"Aaah, tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya saja, kau harus datang ke museum kota untuk bertemu seseorang. Ini sangat penting dan kau harus datang." Ucap Sakura. Kiba mengernyit. Kenapa harus ke sana?

"Tapi .. aku sebenarnya ada acara. Tapi tidak terlalu penting kok."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku harus datang ke museum kota untuk menghadiri sebuah acara khusus untuk Akamaru." Ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan tangannya.

"Acara khusus untuk Akamaru? Aneh sekali." Ejek Sakura. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan ikut campur. Tapi kalau yang kau bicarakan tadi itu penting, aku bisa membatalkan acara Akamaru besok." Jawab Kiba santai. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, begini saja! Aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke acara untuk Akamaru dan bertemu dengan seseorang sekaligus? Kau bisa menghadiri acara tersebut dengan seseorang tersebut." Ucap Sakura berbinar-binar. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'seseorang'?

"Ide bagus. Tapi sebenarnya siapa seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Rahasia! Tunggu saja besok! Hihi, aku pergi dulu, ya? Jangan lupa besok!" pamit Sakura sebelum turun ke lantai bawah.

Lalu dia berpapasan dengan Naruto saat menuruni tangga. Terlihat Naruto menenteng sebuah tas yang pernah ia lihat. Seperti tas milik .. Hinata. Ah, tidak mungkin!

Lalu Sakura menyapa ramah Naruto dan segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

wOwOwOw

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak tanpa bantuan alarm atau sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan mata. Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi malam. Dia harus menemui Kiba di museum kota. Bayangkan, untuk apa coba dia kesana?

Lalu dia melirik dua sahabatnya yang masih tergolek nyenyak di atas tempat tidur satunya. Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju meja. Lalu dia membunyikan alarm dengan sengaja agar dua temannya itu bangun.

Berhasil. Kini Ino dan Sakura sudah terbangun. Hinata hanya terkikik melihat wajah kusut mereka. Wajah yang masih polos karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ayo bangun."

Lalu mereka bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan.

Sedangkan suasanan di sebuah kamar seorang Uzumaki terlihat tenang dan hening. Tidak ada suara, kecuali sebuah dengkuran. Tetapi untung saja seluruh badannya tertutup selimut tebal, jadinya dengkuran itu tidak terlalu keras.

Perlahan tubuh tersebut menggeliat ke kanan, kadang ke kiri. Selang beberapa menit, terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup mengganggu ketenangan pria berambut kuning tersebut. Mau tak mau, dia bangun dan mengomel tidak jelas.

Naruto langsung mematikan alarm pembawa sialnya dan membuangnya keluar jendela dan jatuh di halaman belakang. Naruto langsung bangkit begitu menyadari kalau hari ini dia masuk kelas pagi. Ya, kemarin dia telah mengambil kelas pagi agar bisa satu kelas dengan Hinata.

Dengan sempoyongan, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri. Sebelum menuju kamar mandi, dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela berniat untuk melihat kondisi jam alarm yang tadi dibuangnya. Ternyata, jam itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Naruto tidak ambil pikir, toh dia masih punya uang untuk membeli jam baru. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, terdengar suara air.

wOwOwOw

"Naruto, bagaimana nasib tasmu? Kau jadi mengembalikannya pada Hinata, tidak? Mumpung dia masih disini." Ucap Kiba yang berada di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya diam memandangi sosok Hinata dari kejauhan. Kiba hanya bingung melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Hhh, lihat gadis itu. Cantik sekali, ya? Andai dia bisa jadi kekasihku." Naruto malah bicara ngawur membuat Kiba menahan tawa sedangkan disampingnya, Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku melirik sebentar dan sepertinya—menahan tawa juga.

"Kau ini bicara apa, ha?" ucap Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto langsung megap-megap tidak karuan karena lamunan indahnya telah dibuyarkan Kiba.

"Aaah, sialan kau Kiba! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menikmati alamku sendiri?" Kiba terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Geser, dong! Aku tidak ingin berada di samping manusia anjing ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah jijik pada Kiba. Kiba langsung memukul Naruto, tetapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Hei, hentikan ini."

"Kau takut kan berada disampingku?" tanya Kiba.

"Hah, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya tidak ingin tertular penyakit rabies." Ejek Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Sialan kau!"

"Uwaaaa, Temeee! Lindungi akuuu!" ucap Naruto sambil mendekat kepada Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke sadar, berada di tengah-tengah orang tidak jelas akan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Seperti sekarang ini, dari tadi dia terus mendecih melihat kelakuan anjing dan rubah.

"Cih! Diamlah kalian!" Naruto dan Kiba tetap saling mengejek dan mencoba memukul. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin pergi, tetapi tidak bisa karena terlanjur terjebak di tengah-tengah orang tidak jelas.

"Diam!"

Naruto dan Kiba langsung diam terpaku mendengar suara baritone Sasuke yang berteriak kepada mereka. Langsung saja baik Naruto maupun Kiba duduk terdiam di tempat duduknya. Lalu Sasuke pergi dari posisinya menuju perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Hei, Naruto! Bagaimana? Kau jadi tidak mengembalikan tas ke Hinata?" tanya Kiba setelah suasana kembali seperti semula. Naruto memasang wajah berpikir. Bagaimana, ya? Dia berani tidak, ya?

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kau ada ide agar aku bisa mengembalikan ke Hinata?"

"Ah, kau kembalikan saja ke kamarnya." Ucap Kiba santai. Naruto mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengembalikan tas Hinata disuatu tempat agar terlihat romantis. Sekalian PDKT, hihihihi!

"Alah, terlalu singkat!" jawab Naruto. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terlalu singkat? Memangnya harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau bertemu di suatu tempat?" ucap Naruto seperti yang diucapkan oleh hati padanya.

"Alah, berlebihan! Tapi ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau di .. museum kota?" ucap Kiba. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan janji bertemu dengan seseorang di museum kota. Dari kemarin malam, dia terus terbayang-bayang dengan janji itu.

"Ide bagus!"

"Jadi .. kapan kau akan kesana?"

"Secepatnya sih .. nanti sore." Ucap Naruto. Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar membayangkan ke museum kota berdua dengan Hinata. Ah, terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan.

wOwOwOw

Hinata merapikan baju yang sekarang sudah menempel dengan indah di tubuhnya. Lalu dia memasang pita di rambut indigonya. Dia sebenarnya malas untuk menemui Kiba di museum kota. Tapi kalau tidak kesana, pasti dia tidak mendapatkan tasnya kembali.

Huh, semua ini gara-gara Sakura. Dia menyebalkan sekali telah membuat rencana konyol ini. Rencana yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa pergi ke toko buku. Kalau ke museum kota bersama Naruto, Hinata akan sangat bersemangat. Tapi kalau Kiba .. bicara saja jarang.

"Hinata sayaaaang?" teriak Sakura saat masuk ke kamar. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura. Lalu dia tersenyum, begitu juga Sakura.

"Kiba sudah berangkat. Dia sudah aku beritahu, kalau kau adalah orang yang akan bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Lalu, apa dia membawa tasku?"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang bicara padanya!"

"Ha? B-bicara padanya? Bicara a-apa?" tanya Hinata. Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengelus-elus rambut lurus Hinata. Lalu merapikan pita yang sedikit melenceng.

"Emm .. bicara tentang masalah tas. Suruh dia mengembalikannya padamu langsung. Good luck, ya?" ucap Sakura. Hinata mengernyit. Masak dia yang harus bicara tentang masalah tas?

"A-aku?"

"Iya, aduuh! Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Tentu saja kau! Kau ingin tas itu kembali, kan?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terdiam sebentar. Bagaimana ya? Dia ingin tasnya kembali, tapi kalau ngobrol denga Kiba sepertinya masih agak canggung.

"B-baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Naah, begitu dong! Sekarang, cepat bersiap-siap dan segera menuju museum kota karena jodohmu ada disana!" ucap Sakura yang masih terlihat bersemangat. Hinata sontak langsung menoleh karena rasanya dia mendengar sesuatu yang asing.

"A-apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aaa, bukan apa-apa! Hehe, cepat berangkat sana!" suruh Sakura mendorong pelan Hinata agar keluar dari kamar.

wOwOwOw

"Naruto, kau sangat beruntung bisa jalan berdua dengan Hinata!" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan bersiul-siul kecil, dia merapikan jaket berwarna abu-abu pemberian ayahnya. Lalu tidak lupa dia juga merapikan rambut jabriknya. Pokoknya hari ini dia harus terlihat sempurna di mata Hinata.

Setelah berdandan sebentar, Naruto mengambil tas milik Hinata yang masih tergeletak rapi di meja. Dengan senyum bahagia, dia memandangi tas seolah kalau tas itu adalah Hinata. Lalu dia memeluk erat tas itu seperti dia memeluk Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto keluar kamar dan bermaksud menuju kamar Hinata untuk mengajaknya pergi ke museum kota. Tas Hinata ia tenteng di punggung, dan langsung keluar kamar.

Saat berada di lantai bawah, ia melewati ruang TV dan kebetulan disana ada Ino yang tengah menonton opera sabun murahan. Naruto tersenyum lebar karena dia bisa minta Ino untuk memanggilkan Hinata agar keluar kamar.

"Hei, Ino!" Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, juga? Wuuiie, rapi sekali kau! Mau kemana?" puji Ino melihat penampilan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu.

"Ah, bisa saja! Tidak kemana-mana—Hinata ada?" tanya Naruto membuat Ino tersenyum lebar karena Naruto menanyakan Hinata. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau Naruto pasti akan pergi dengan Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik tersenyum, wajah ceria itu berubah menjadi sedih.

"Yaah, Naruto. Hinata baru saja keluar."

"Hah? Kemana? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto. Bayangan indah bersama Hinata lenyap sudah. Dia membayangkan saat di museum kota akan berjalan berdua dengan Hinata, lalu mampir di kedai eskrim dan membeli buku bersama Hinata. Tapi bayangan itu lenyap karena Hinata tidak ada disin—dalam arti sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. Naruto langsung lemas karena ternyata Ino tidak tahu kemana Hinata pergi. Kalau saja Ino tahu, Naruto bisa menyusulnya.

"Aaa, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Eee—memangnya kau tadi mau kemana?" tanya Ino sebelum Naruto pergi.

"Museum kota. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kembali. Ino memasang wajah berpikir.

"Coba saja cari disana. Mungkin Hinata sedang ke museum kota." Kata Ino dengan pandangan lurus ke arah layer TV. Naruto mengiyakan ucapan Ino. Benar juga. Mungkin saja sekarang Hinata ada di museum kota.

"Ah, iya! Mungkin dia ada disana! Terima kasih, Ino! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah. Ino hanya bengong melihat tingkah Naruto.

wOwOwOw

Heeei, bertemu dengan saya lagi ya? Maaf apdetnya lama. Saya sudah kelas sembilan SMP, jadi akhir-akhir ini dililit banyak ujian. Maklum lah, kelas sembilan? :D Karena dililit banyak ujian sadis, saya jadi jarang nongkrong sama computer. Maaf yaaa? Dimohon mengerti

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya, kalau ada kekurangan kata dan kesalahan kata, saya mohon maaf karena saya adalah manusia yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

KRITIK, SARAN, silahkan REVIEW

_Fandini P. :]_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

Naruto berlari kencang menuju museum kota dengan menenteng tas punggung berwarna hitam. Wajahnya berkeringat karena aktivitasnya berlari dari kost menuju museum kota. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah karena tujuannya sekarang adalah bertemu Hinata dan mencegahnya bertemu dengan Kiba.

Lalu dia berbelok cepat di perempatan jalan dekat museum kota. Dari kejauhan, sudah terlihat beberapa pengunjung memadati gerbang museum kota. Entah kenapa hari ini museum kota sangat padat, tidak seperti hari-hari biasa. Orang-orang lebih memilih pergi ke mall atau pantai daripada mengunjungi museum kota yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun.

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang museum. Napasnya putus-putus dan dia terengah-engah. Sangat lelah. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Dia mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu sejenak dia diam karena sedang membaca tulisan di spanduk yang dipasang di depan museum kota.

"**DOG EXHIBITION"**

Ha? Aneh sekali namanya? Apa ini artinya ada pameran anjing di dalam? Oh, jadi ini yang menyebabkan museum kota hari ini sangat ramai? Lalu Naruto berjalan masuk ke museum kota dengan nafas yang masih berat.

"Tiket?"

Naruto melongo memandang sebuah tangan yang terlihat seperti meminta sesuatu darinya. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang si pemilik tangan. Wajah orang itu sangar dengan kumis tebal berwarna hitam dan tubuh yang tegap tinggi dengan kulit berwarna coklat tua.

"Tiket? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai was-was jika akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk tanpa tiket, kau tahu?"

"Tapi—tapi, a-aku tidak tahu itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu hal ini? Bukankah sudah tertulis di brosur?" tanya orang sangar itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah brosur pada Naruto. Naruto membaca kata per kata di brosur tersebut dan matanya membelalak saat tahu kalau pameran anjing di dalam memerlukan tiket yang harganya sama dengan hape android.

"Ah, gila? Masak harga tiket ini bisa sampai mahal? Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Sudah habis. Jadi sekarang kau pergi saja dan jangan kembali kalau kau belum punya tiket!" usir orang itu. Saat Naruto akan diseret pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan dua tiket pada orang sangar itu.

"Ini tiketku dan tiket Naruto. Kau tidak perlu mengusirnya pergi." Ucap sosok yang dianggap malaikat bagi Naruto. Naruto pun langsung tertawa bahagia saat tahu kalau sosok itu adalah temannya sendiri.

wOwOwOw

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata orang yang aku temui itu kau, Hinata." Ucap Kiba saat melihat-lihat lukisan bergambar anjing. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung. Dari tadi dia hanya menunduk tanpa melihat wajah Kiba.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Hinata langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Kiba hanya terkekeh melihat keluguan di wajah Hinata.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Hinata!" puji Kiba sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Aku merasa kalau ada Naruto disini.' Batin Hinata sambil melihat sekeliling museum yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat pameran yang bertemakan anjing. Batinnya mengatakan kalau Naruto ada di sekitar sini dan kalau melihatnya berduaan dengan Kiba, Naruto pasti marah. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hinata menjaga jarak dan hanya diam saja jika diajak ngobrol dengan Kiba.

"Ayo, Hinata! Akamaru sudah ditunggu!" ajak Kiba sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata yang takut ketahuan Naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya memandang Hinata saat dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya.

"Emm, maaf. Memangnya kenapa dengan Akamaru? Sepertinya dia sangat penting?" tanya Hinata. Lalu dia berjalan mengikuti Akamaru dari belakang. Kiba pun berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Ah, kau belum tahu ya? Penyelenggara pameran ini adalah seniman yang sangat terkenal dan sangat hebat. Suatu hari seniman itu bertemu denganku dan Akamaru sedang bermain di taman. Dan entah ada apa, tiba-tiba seniman itu menghampiriku dan Akamaru.." ucap Kiba.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu seniman itu berkata padaku kalau Akamaru membuatnya mendapatkan inspirasi yang sangat cemerlang melebihi dari matahari di langit dan dia menyuruhku datang ke museum kota untuk melihat pameran karya-karnyanya. Begitu.." Kiba bercerita panjang lebar dan langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa Hinata.

"Jadi, Akamaru yang jadi inspirasi dibalik pameran besar ini?" tanya Hinata. Dan Kiba langsung mengangguk mantap.

wOwOwOw

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sai. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam museum." Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan melihat isi museum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau membeli dua tiket?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata dia sudah ada janji dengan Sakura." Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sai.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Setahuku, kau bukan orang yang suka pada seni." Ucap Sai. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Aku ada sesuatu dengan seseorang, tapi ternyata orang itu sudah pergi dengan orang lain."

"Ha? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku juga."

Sai berhenti dan memandang Naruto. Menurutnya ada yang tidak beres padanya hari ini. Dan kalau boleh ditebak, hal yang membuat Naruto aneh adalah wanita. Mungkin saja dia ingin pergi dengan seseorang tetapi orang itu malah pergi dengan orang lain.

Saat Sai berhenti berjalan, Naruto pun ikut-ikutan berhenti. Sejenak dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sai memandanginya dengan tajam. Membuat Naruto salting sendiri.

"K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto takut. Sai diam saja lalu berjalan lagi melihat-lihat isi pameran. Naruto hanya terbengong melihat tingkah laku temannya yang aneh.

Suasana di dalam pameran sangat hening meskipun pengunjungnya banyak. Mungkin suasana seperti ini sangat aneh bagi Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana pesta yang _full music._ Kini dia bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan disini. Jujur saja, mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sangat asing baginya adalah tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto tetap mengikuti Sai dari belakang. Inginnya jalan-jalan dengan Hinata eh, kenapa jadinya malah jalan-jalan dengan Sai? Naruto terus-menerus menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Matanya terus melihat sekeliling museum kalau-kalau dia menemukan Hinata.

'Dimana Hinata?'

"Eh, Sai! Aku kesana dulu, ya? Aku mau mencari seseorang." Ucap Naruto langsung melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sai yang akan berkata sesuatu.

Naruto berjalan sendirian seperti orang tersesat. Ya, dia benar-benar tersesat dan tidak tahu mau kemana. Berkali-kali dia megalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari satu sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan berbekal wajah bodoh, Naruto terus berjalan untuk mencari Hinata. Terus berjalan dan tidak terasa sudah sangat jauh dari pintu masuk. Kini dia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu besar dan sepertinya—hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk ke dalam sana. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia merasa kalau di dalam sana ada Hinata. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Dengan gemetar, Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu dan mendorongnya agar pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Perlahan dia mengangkat kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan—yang menurutnya terisolir—sehingga dia tahu ruangan apa itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya langsung menyinari Naruto. Dan dia tahu apa itu. Kira-kira itu sebuah lampu yang sangat besar dan kelihatan mewah. Dan baru dia sadari, dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang tadi sempat membuat dia penasaran.

Naruto merasa kalau sekarang ini beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahi Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang ini. Iya, kan? Pergi ke tempat yang asing bagi diri kita adalah sangat tidak menyenangkan dan kita akan sangat terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Naruto?" sebuah suara lembut yang sangat ia suka terdengar seperti sedang memanggilnya. Naruto celingukan mencari sumber suara. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara Hinata! Haha, sudah kubilang, kan? Hinata ada di sini! Batin Naruto bersorak girang.

"Aaa, hai, Hinata." Naruto nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan d-disini?"

"A-aku sedan menca—hei hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak tubuhnya diseret agar keluar dari ruangan itu oleh dua orang bertubuh besar.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" Naruto terus berteriak agar kedua orang itu melepaskan tangan mereka di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi kedua orang itu tetap diam dan mencoba untuk menyeret Naruto keluar tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karena Naruto terus berontak.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seakan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Hinata memutar kepalanya dan ternyata yang memegang tangannya adalah Kiba. Langsung saja Kiba menarik tubuh Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"Hinata! Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Hinata! Hina—hei, lepaskan aku bodoh!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Hinata dan tubuhnya semakin berontak. Tapi saat melihat Hinata pergi bersama Kiba, tubuhnya langsung melemas dan rasanya jantungnya jatuh ke lantai. Karena Naruto sudah tidak berontak lagi, dua orang bertubuh besar itu dengan mudah mengusir Naruto sampai keluar museum.

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena ditendang keluar oleh dua orang besar yang tidak tahu sopan santun—itu menurut Naruto. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit dan mengaduh kesakitan karena ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet. Naruto duduk bersandar di tembok museum dan melepaskan tasnya yang dari tadi dia taruh di punggung dan meletakkan tas itu di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat dia melihat Hinata bersama Kiba dan saat dia pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan sama sekali tidak berniat menolongnya. Dia ingat, bagaimana Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi bersama Kiba dan sekali lagi, tanpa sedikitpun niat ingin menolongnya. Begitu yang Naruto lihat dari tingkah dan wajah Hinata.

Dia mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh seakan-akan dia melempar rasa kekesalannya. Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya untuk pergi ke danau di belakang bukit. Dia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kekesalannya disana. Perlahan dia berdiri dan kembali menenteng tas hitam milik Hinata di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan museum.

wOwOwOw

"K-kenapa k-kau mengajakku p-pergi? Naruto ingin me-menemuiku, Kiba." Ucap Hinata lirih. Kiba hanya diam saja. Dia tetap berjalan dengan Akamaru di sampingnya. Hinata melirik ke arah Kiba. Terpaksa dia menahan tangis yang sangat ingin dia keluarkan.

"Entah. Aku .. tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membawamu pergi."

"Oh, begitu."

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Sekarang tujuan Kiba hanya satu. Dia ingin pulang. Entah kenapa kejadian tadi sangat membuat kepalanya pusing padahal itu bukan kejadian yang besar. Tapi entah kenapa, cara Hinata memandang Naruto yang tidak ia suka. Maka dari itu dia membawanya pergi.

"Kita pulang, ya?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang Hinata.

"Pulang?" Kiba mengangguk.

"Kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kiba. Saat Kiba bertanya seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi saat ini.

"A-aku ingin—"

"Kemana? Kalau begitu kuantar, ya?" potong Kiba. Hinata langsung diam. Diantar? Justru dia ingin pergi ke tempat itu adalah untuk menghindar dari Kiba. Eh, kok sekarang Kiba malah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya?

"Ah, t-tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Benarkah? Kau kan wanita. Masak pergi sendiri?" tanya Kiba keukeuh. Dia sangat ingin menemani Hinata. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan Kiba. Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata karena dia ingin tahu kemana Hinata akan pergi. Mungkin saja dia pergi karena ingin menemui Naruto.

"T-tidak apa, kok. T-tenang saja. Aku .. hanya pergi ke tempat yang t-tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kemana?"

"Aaa, kau tidak perlu tahu. A-aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, Kiba." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang Kiba. Kiba hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah Hinata. Dia sebal karena Hinata tidak memberi tahu kemana dia pergi. Dia sebal karena pasti penyebab semua ini adalah Naruto. Dia sebal karena kenapa harus Naruto yang menjadi lelaki idaman Hinata? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

"A-aku pergi dulu, Kiba. Jaga dirimu." Pamit Hinata sambil membungkuk. Lalu tersenyum pada Kiba dan pergi entah kemana. Kiba hanya memandang punggung Hinata dari kejauhan. Dia memandang Hinata dengan perasaan pilu. Kejadian di museum tadi cukup membuatnya takut. Meskipun singkat, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Dan hari ini, Kiba juga membuktikan satu hal tentang dirinya, kalau ..

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

wOwOwOw

Sebuah batu tercebur ke dalam danau setelah dilempar oleh seseorang. Danau yang semula tenang berubah menjadi pecah karena kehadiran batu tersebut. Sosok lelaki berambut kuning tengah melamun sambil sesekali melempar batu ke danau. Pandangannya kosong dan entah kemana pandangan itu tertuju.

Kini Naruto sedang memikirkan satu hal. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini wanita indigo itu selalu mewarnai hari-hari Naruto. Setiap malam selalu mengisi mimpinya. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu akan kehadiran Hinata di pikirannya.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata adalah hal yang paling sulit. Hinata cantik, anak orang kaya, pintar dan sangat menawan. Sedangkan dirinya, tidak tampan, tidak keren, tidak terlalu pintar, anak orang biasa-biasa saja, dan dia adalah anak band. Itu saja yang dia punya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan darinya untuk menarik hati Hinata.

Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau di dekat danau. Matanya terpejam membayangkan kalau nanti dia bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Pasti hidup ini akan sangat indah. Perlahan senyum manis mengembang dari bibirnya. Angin sore yang menenangkan berhembus membuat hati Naruto agak membaik. Sudah dia duga, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan suasana tenang di danau ini.

"Naruto?"

Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka. Sebuah siluet wajah nampak saat Naruto membuka matanya. Entah itu mimpi atau bukan, sosok yang membangunkan Naruto memiliki wajah seindah malaikat. Tidak tahu itu malaikat apa. Yang terpenting adalah, malaikat itu cantik sekali. Berwajah sama seperti..

"Kau?" tanya Naruto. Sosok itu tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah tampak saat Naruto memandanginya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-aku disini ha-hanya i-ingin emm .. a-aku ta-tadi tidak sengaja, aaa .. ha-hanya ingin ke danau t-ternyata a-ada kau disini, j-jadi aku mem-bangunkanmu la-lalu—" Hinata gugup saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Apalagi sekarang Naruto memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Kau ingin membangunkanku? Atau kau sengaja datang kesini agar bisa berdua denganku?" potong Naruto. Seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi pervert. Langsung saja wajah Hinata berubah menjadi warna merah total. Lalu dia memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto.

"H-hei, wajahmu merah! Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Naruto. Seketika juga badan Hinata ringan. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan. Kalau disekitar sini ada kamera, mungkin dia akan melambaikan tangan karena dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Hinata tetao tidak ingin memandang wajah Naruto. Dia benar-benar sangat malu. Rasanya dia ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Naruto. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa aku tadi membangunkan dia? Apa yang ada di otakku? Batin Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam memandangi Hinata yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya seakan dia tidak mau memandang wajahnya. Apa wajahku terlalu jelek? Begitu yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Lalu Naruto duduk di samping Hinata karena lelah menunggu Hinata yang daritadi diam saja.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya. Oh, God! Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat Hinata ingin berteriak. Angin sepoi berhembus membuat rambut kuning Naruto bergerak lembut dan benar-benar sangat terlihat tampan. Wajah Naruto yang manis membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri. Rasanya dia ingin, dia ingin memiliki laki-laki disampingnya itu.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke museum. Tapi ternyata kau sudah ada janji dengan Kiba. Lalu aku mencarimu sampai ke ruangan aneh dan kejadian finalnya aku ditendang keluar museum. Lucu, ya?" Naruto nyengir kepada Hinata tentang kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Naruto tadi ingin mengajaknya pergi?

"K-kau? K-kenapa tidak bilang k-kalau ingin mengajakku p-pergi?" tanya Hinata. Pandangan Naruto kosong. Lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mengangkat bahu yang artinya tidak tahu.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Ah, bodoh sekali aku! Hahaha! Lalu, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kiba tadi? Mengasyikkan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah tak senang. Kenapa saat-saat seperti ini dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"B-biasa saja. K-kenapa kau ingin mengajakku p-pergi, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam. Pandangannya kosong lagi. Lalu sejenak kemudian dia mengambil tas hitam yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa bengong tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan itu. Itu tasmu, kan?" Hinata membuka isi tas itu dan memandanginya tidak percaya. Bagaimana tas itu bisa ada di tangan Naruto?

"Bagaimana b-bisa? A-aku kira tasku tertukar dengan m-milik Kiba." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau kan bertabrakan denganku, kau lupa ya?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Dia sedih saat tahu kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat tentang insiden tabrakan dan yang dia ingat hanya Kiba. Bahkan dia mengira kalau tas itu adalah milik Kiba. Dan yang paling dia benci adalah saat Hinata menyebut nama Kiba di depannya. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak dia suka.

"Sudah hampir malam. Ayo pulang bersamaku." Ajak Naruto. Lalu dia berdiri beranjak untuk pulang ke kost. Hinata hanya diam terduduk.

"Hei, ayo berdiri. Sudah hampir malam, Hinata. Tenang saja! Kau akan pulang bersamaku." Ajak Naruto. Yang diajak hanya diam. Lalu Naruto duduk lagi saat menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang menimpa Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata! Ayo kita pul—hei, kau kenapa menangis?" Naruto panik saat menyadari kalau wanita malaikatnya sedang menangis. Jujur saja, dia paling tidak tega melihat kalau melihat wanita menangis.

Saat Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang menangis, dengan cepat Hinata mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan lelaki yang ia sukai. Meskipun hatinya sangat sesak, tapi dia tetap harus tersenyum.

"T-tidak apa-apa. K-kau pulang saja. H-hari ini aku ingin menginap di ru-rumah saudaraku." Jawab Hinata dengan suara parau. Naruto memandang Hinata miris. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita ini? kenapa dia sangat sulit ditebak?

"Rumah saudaramu? Kalau begitu kuantar, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya memandang Naruto. Matanya membelalak kaget dengan tawaran Naruto. Diantar? Itu bisa membuatnya tidak tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam!

"Ah, t-tidak usah, Naruto. Itu a-akan merepotkanmu. Aku bisa sen—"

"Sudaaaah, jangan menolak!" potong Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata langsung berdiri. Semburat merahnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat tangannya digenggam pujaan hatinya. Rasanya seperti melayang diudara.

wOwOwOw

Jalanan sudah sepi. Tetapi lampu-lampu jalanan masih menyala jadi tidak terlalu menyusahkan pejalan kaki saat berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam. Begitu juga dengan dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan saat ini. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah muncul di wajah sang wanita.

"Dimana rumah saudaramu? Masih jauh?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya karena daritadi dia hanya menunduk.

"Lumayan j-jauh. Tapi s-setelah ini sampai, kok." Jawab Hinata. Hatinya seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Terus seperti itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Rasanya melayang ke udara. Apalagi saat dia makan ramen dengan Naruto hanya berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Berkali-kali Hinata tersedak karena terlalu gugup saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Apalagi tadi Naruto sempat mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kalau saja jarak rumah sakit dekat dengan kedai ramen, mungkin dia akan memilih pingsan.

"Hei, terima kasih hari ini ya? Kau mau memberikan waktumu untuk menemaniku makan ramen. Hehe!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang tetap mempertahankan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"I-iya, Naruto. Sama-sama."

"S-sudah sampai, Naruto." Naruto menoleh ke arah rumah besar bercat putih dengan halaman bersih dan rapi. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat rumah besar itu. Dia kagum dengan seluruh keluarga Hinata. Bagaimana bisa sekaya itu? Sampai-sampai rasanya uang itu bisa dihasilkan dengan hanya menjetikkan jari saja.

Lalu dia melihat papan nama di depan rumah. Neji Hyuuga. Saat membaca nama tersebut, rasanya dia pernah mengenal nama itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana? Dia tidak pernah punya teman bernama Neji dan bermarga Hyuuga. Tapi sepertinya dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Neji.

"Ah, kau tidak mampir, Naruto?" Naruto memandang rumah megah itu dan rasanya seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu apakah dia mampir atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mampir. Ini masih belum terlalu larut. Tapi kalau tidak mampir, dia tidak bisa mengenal saudara Hinata. Kan kalau kenal, mungkin saja hubungannya dengan Hinata bisa direstui. Oke, Naruto. Ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau bisa ngobrol dengan Neji. Kau belum mengenalnya, kan? Ayo masuk." Ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar masuk ke dalam rumah Neji.

Saat berada di dalam rumah tersebut, yang hanya bisa dikatakannya hanya kata-kata wow. Benar-benar mewah dan berkelas. Kalau tinggal disitu mungkin hidup Naruto akan makmur. Eh, bagaimana ya kalau ibunya diajak kesini? Mungkin dia akan pingsan melihata rumah semegah ini.

"Hinata, kau jadi kesini?" sosok berambut panjang berwarna hitam legam turun dari lantai atas melewati tangga dengan pakaian tidur. Sepertinya dia tadi sedang istirahat tetapi terbangun saat menyadari kalau adiknya datang ke rumah.

"I-iya, Neji. Ma-maaf aku tidak memberitahumu k-kalau aku datang kesini h-hari ini." Hinata membungkuk seakan memberi salam pada kakaknya. Neji tersenyum. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Kau membawa teman? Siapa dia?" tanya Neji. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang yang dibawa Hinata. Ingatannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kejadian yang sangat membuatnya ingin mati. Kejadian yang membuatnya ingin membunuh semua orang, termasuk orang berambut kuning di depannya itu. Dan dia ingat siapa dia, dan apa yang telah dilakukannya padanya dan pada orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Ah, aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Neji." Naruto membungkuk memberi salam pada Neji. Tapi yang terlihat Neji malah memandangnya sengit dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Tangannya mengepal seakan ingin memukul wajah Naruto. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingat kalau orang di depannya, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup kekasih yang benar-benar dia cintai, TenTen.

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Neji!"

wOwOwOw

wow wow! Chapter empat, euy! Aduh, seneng bangeeeeet! Rasanya lega banget bisa nyelesein chapter empat yang udah ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemirsa setia FFN (gak salah loe?) :D semoga chapter empat ini bisa diterima oleh pembaca sekalian. Amin :)

_KRITIK dan SARAN lewat REVIEW _

_Fandini P. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto membuat pipinya memar seketika. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur lalu perlahan darah menetes dari ujung bibir Naruto. Dia mengusap darah itu dengan punggung tangannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang miris pada lelaki pujannya dan di matanya tergenang air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"N-Naruto!" teriak Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang lemah tidak berdaya padahal baru satu pukulan mengenai pipinya. Tiba-tiba tangan Neji menarik lengan Hinata dan menariknya sampai dia terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hatinya sesak saat tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Neji diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"J-jangan sakiti N-Naruto." Pinta Hinata lirih.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah temui dia lagi! Aku tidak ingin dia membuat hidupmu hancur sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada TenTen!" teriak Neji pada Hinata yang masih terisak karena melihat pemandangan dimana Naruto dipukul Neji dengan puncak kemarahan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tidak!" Hinata bangkit dan berlari menuju Naruto yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan kondisi lemah. Dia tidak menyangka akan dipukul oleh Neji sampai memar. Bahkan dia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Neji memukulnya sampai seperti ini.

"Kubilang masuk kamarmu dan jangan pernah temui dia lagi!" hardik Neji sambil menarik Hinata. Lalu dia berbalik badan dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Dan kau .. jangan pernah mendekati Hinata atau hidupmu akan berakhir di penjara." Ucap Neji masih dengan tatapan tajam. Dia masih tidak terima kalau adiknya didekati oleh pria macam Naruto.

"Keluar. Kau. Sekarang." Ucap Neji lagi lalu menarik kasar lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar agar tidak bisa menemui Naruto lagi.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata .."

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

Hinata membuka mata di awal pagi yang suram. Dia kini tersegel di dalam sebuah kamar besar dengan fasilitas yang memadai. Tapi dia tidak senang. Jujur, dia tidak senang berada disini. Dia ingin pulang ke tempat kost-nya dan bertemu Naruto.

Perlahan dia terbangun dari posisinya sambil memegangi kepalanya karena kepalanya masih pusing saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Bayangan saat Naruto dipukul oleh Neji masih berputar dengan baik di kepalanya dan itu semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari luar kamar dan itu membuat Hinata ingin segera pergi dari rumah ini. Bergegas dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya perlahan.

"I-iya,"

"Kapan kau pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Mungkin p-pagi ini. Ada tugas k-kuliah yang harus aku k-kerjakan." Ucap Hinata berbohong. Tapi tak apa, itu demi bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau kuantar ya?" Hinata membelalak. Itu berarti Neji akan mengantarnya ke kost dan pasti dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat seisi rumah. Dan dan dan .. itu berarti dia pasti akan tahu kalau Naruto tinggal disitu.

"T-tidak usah! A-aku mau mampir ke rumah .. Temari!" ucap Hinata berbohong lagi. Neji memandang Hinata dengan curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata mantap agar Neji percaya apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Pokoknya kau kuantar dan aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun." Ucap Neji lalu pergi tanpa ingin mendengar alasan terakhir Hinata.

wOwOwOw

"Naruto, kau tidak makan? Sarapan sudah siap, tuh!"

Naruto diam sambil memandangi pemandangan luar yang menyuguhkan sebuah suasana kota Konoha yang sangat sibuk walaupun hari ini adalah hari libur. Telinganya seakan tuli seketika karena yang terngiang di telinganya saat ini adalah suara Hinata saat terakhir memanggilnya tadi malam.

"Naruto?"

Chouji menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak di meja belajarnya. Kamarnya redup dan hanya ada seberkas cahaya meninyari Naruto. Perlahan dia mendekatinya mencoba untuk membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan sudah pasti akan membuat Naruto marah besar.

"Keluar." Sebuah suara bariton milik Naruto terdengar saat jarak Chouji dengannya tinggal beberapa senti. Saat mendengar Naruto berkata sesuatu, langsung saja Chouji begerak mundur dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Naruto.

"A-aa, kau tidak keluar untuk sarapan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi nanti kau—"

"Kubilang aku tidak lapar! Keluar dan biarkan aku sendiri!" tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Chouji langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamarnya.

Pikiran Naruto kosong. Sakit di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit saat Neji melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Bagaimana orang itu bisa seenak bokongnya melarangnya bertemu dengan Hinata? Memang dia pikir siapa dia?

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah, kenapa Neji membencinya? Selama dia hidup, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang merugikan untuk seseorang seperti Neji. Tidak pernah. Lalu kenapa Neji bisa sangat membencinya? Apa salahnya?

Dan apa hubungan semua ini dengan seorang wanita yang disebut-sebut dengan TenTen? Sekali lagi, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mengenal wanita bernama TenTen. Dan satu lagi, baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Neji dan dia benar-benar sangat bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Neji memukulnya, memakinya, mengusirnya dan melarangnya berhubungan dengan Hinata. Maksudnya apa coba?

Naruto bingung. Dia bingung, bingung tingkat tinggi dan berubah menjadi galau. Ya, dia terkena penyakit galau yang berkepanjangan. Bagaimana tidak galau? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Neji yang tidak pernah dikenal sebelumnya dan seenak bokongnya, si Neji memukulnya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia benar-benar galau!

TIN .. TIN

Naruto melongok keluar jendela melihat mobil siapa yang datang. Kalau saja mobil ibunya yang datang, dia ingin berlari keluar dan mengadu pada ibunya semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Yang keluar dari mobil bukan wanita paruh baya, tetapi wanita cantik berambut indigo.

Lalu wanita itu berjalan menuju pagar dan membukakan pagarnya agar mobil itu bisa masuk ke halaman rumah. Setelah mobil itu telah berada di halaman rumah, seseorang berambut hitam legam panjang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membenarkan jasnya yang agak kurang rapi.

"Neji? Hinata?" gumam Naruto. Lalu dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dua orang itu lebih jelas. Dan benar, ternyata dua orang itu adalah Neji dan saudaranya, Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ada sesuatu yang direncanakan di otaknya.

"Kudengar dari ayah, sekarang rumah ini jadi tempat kost ya?" tanya Neji setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Neji dan duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"I-ya." Jawab Hinata lirih. Hatinya masih was-was kalau tiba-tiba saja Naruto nongol di depan Neji dengan wajah tida berdosa dan masalah akan menjadi rumit.

"Aaa, Neji tidak pergi bekerja hari ini?" tanya Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang ditanya langsung menatap curiga.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" Hinata gelagapan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawab. Jawab jujur atau bohong, itu pasti punya resiko tersendiri. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Neji masih menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Hinata .."

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Hinata. Dia merasa kalau ada yang memanggil dirinya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah tangga di dekat ruang tamu dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang masih berbalut piyama dengan pipi lebam. Mungkin pukulan Neji tadi malam belum hilang menempel di pipi Naruto. Hinata kaget, begitu juga dengan Neji. Dia kaget melihat Naruto yang berdiri tegak seakan tidak takut padanya. Lalu Neji memandang Naruto dengan sengit dan meletakkan tehnya di meja dengan kasar sampai sebagian isi teh tersebut tumpah di meja.

"KAU!" ucap Neji sambil berdiri. Urat di kepalanya terlihat menunjukkan kalau dia sangat marah. Perlahan Naruto turun dari tangga dengan langkah gontai.

"Iya. Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang mencintai adikmu, Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Naruto mantap membuat hati Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Dengan cepat Neji bergerak ingin memukul Naruto yang sekarang tinggal beberapa jarak darinya. Tapi sebelum dia meninju muka Naruto, Hinata berdiri dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memukul wajah Naruto.

"Biarkan Hinata, biarkan dia memukulku. Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Aku tidak takut karena aku tidak salah. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, AKU TIDAK SALAH APA-APA!" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Tangan Neji mengepal lalu dengan cepat dia menampar pipi Naruto sampai Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan pipi berdarah.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mencintai adikku, ha? Kau tahu apa salahmu?" teriak Neji sambil mencengkeram kerah piyama Naruto. Naruto meringis menahan sakit di pipinya.

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" Perlahan air mata Hinata menetes. Dia merutuki kebodohan Naruto karena telah berani memunculkan dirinya di depan Neji. Dia tidak kuat orang yang dia cintai tersakiti karenanya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" Neji memukull pipi Naruto seakan melampiaskan dendam yang selama ini ia pendam. Naruto hanya pasrah karena dia merasa tidak pernah berurusan dengan Neji.

"S-sudah cukup Neji, d-dia t-tidak salah a-apa-apa." Isak Hinata terdengar saat melihat Naruto hamper mati. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"TIDAK SALAH? DIA SUDAH MENODAI TENTEN! KAU PIKIR AKU DENGAN GAMPANG AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA? TENTEN ITU CALON ISTRIKU! DAN KARENA ORANG INI, SEMUA HANCUR!" teriak Neji hampir menangis karena mengingat masa lalu.

"A-apa?" Hinata memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Ternyata apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Neji dan Tenten karena ini. Ternyata Tenten tidak bisa menjadi istri Neji karena ini. Dan ternyata semua ini karena Tenten sudah berhubungan badan dengan Naruto dan itu membuat Neji sakit hati dan akhirnya mereka berdua tidak jadi menikah.

"Menodai? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu! Hinata, tolong percayalah padaku!" Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata dengan muka memohon. Dia memang tidak pernah melakukan ini dan dia semoga saja Hinata tidak percaya omongan Neji.

Hati Hinata sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Tenten, kakak yang benar-benar dia inginkan agar segera menikah dengan Neji malah berkhianat dengan orang yang dia sukai. Baru saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya dan itu membuat hatinya sesak. Sesak sekali. Lalu dia berlari pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!" Naruto bangkit dan ingin mengejar Hinata tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Neji.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang pada seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku!"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada Tenten atau siapapun!"

"Bohong, aku sudah tahu semua itu! Tapi sayang, Tenten sendiri yang meminta agar kau tidak dijebloskan ke penjara. Kalau dia tidak meminta hal itu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah di penjara!" ucap Neji dengan suara tinggi. Naruto bingung. Seumur hidup, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Tenten.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Jangan mengelak! Kalau sampai kau menyentuh Hinata, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ucap Neji dengan wajah merah karena emosi lalu pergi dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Pandangan Naruto kosong. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Ternyata itu yang membuat Neji benar-benar marah padanya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Neji memaafkannya. Dia benar-benar bingung. Lalu dengan putus asa, dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ada niat ingin menemui Hinata, tapi mungkin saat ini bukan saat tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. Dia tahu, hati Hinata benar-benar terlukai.

wOwOwOw

Sore hari ini mendung. Sama seperti suasana hati Hinata yang tidak karuan. Ingin dia melepas semuanya. Tapi tidak tahu caranya. Sudah tadi pagi ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar untuk melamun. Tidak peduli sudah berapa ketukan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh Hinata sarapan atau makan siang. Dia benar-benar bingung dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Hinata? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin keluar? Kau belum makan siang dan ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Kau nanti sakit, Hinata." Ucap Ino dari luar dengan suara cemprengnya.

'Biar saja aku sakit. Mati juga tidak apa-apa.' Batin Hinata

Lalu perlahan pintu terbuka dan sosok Ino dengan muka cemas Nampak di balik pintu tersebut. Ino terkejut dengan wajah Hinata yang biasanya cerah, kini kusut dan terlihat tidak ada semangat. Hinata tersenyum kecut pada Ino agar Ino tidak curiga kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Ini pasti efek belum makan! Ayo, makan sana. Sudah aku siapkan daging panggang untukmu!" Ino menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi percuma saja, Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aku ingin makan dluar, Ino." Ucap Hinata. Ternyata di bahunya sudah tertenteng tas kecil menandakan kalau dia ingin pergi.

"Ah, baiklah. Perlu kutemani? Mungkin saja kau ingin cerita perihal tadi pagi." Ucap Ino. Semua orang yang berada di kost sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Saat Neji memukul Naruto. Tapi semuanya diam dan tidak ada yang berani bertanya pada Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Tidak. A-aku ingin s-sendiri, Ino. Terima kasih, kau sudah p-peduli padaku. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Hinata. Ino membiarkan Hinata pergi agar Hinata bisa lebih menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya agak khawatir, tapi kalau ditahan justru akan semakin sakit. Biarkan Hinata meluapkan semuanya. Entah pada siapa.

Hinata berjalan sendiri di jalanan taman. Hari ini agak sepi. Mungkin karena cuaca buruk, orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah dan menghangatkan diri di depan tungku api yang hangat. Tapi Hinata memilih untuk disini. Melawan cuaca buruk yang ada. Dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

Sebuah tetes air mengenai tangannya yang seputih porselen. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah tetes air juga mengenai wajahnya. Ternyata hujan mulai mengguyur kota Konoha. Ingin Hinata merasakan sedih bersama hujan hari ini. Tapi ini tidak baik. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kedinginan, lapar yang mendera perutnya dan sakit di hatinya. Dia tidak mau mati sia-sia. Masa depannya masih panjang. Lalu dia memilih berteduh sambil makan di _café _dekat bandara. Kebetulan taman ini dekat dengan bandara, juga dengan _café _favoritnya.

Dia berlari menuju tempat favoritnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai, dia mengeringkan pakaian dan rambut yang agak basah terkena hujan. Lalu dengan cepat, dia masuk ke dalam _café _agar tidak mati kedinginan di luar. Saat masuk, aroma kopi dan berbagai _cake _terhirup hidung setiap pengunjung yang mengunjungi _café _ini. Memang inilah daya tariknya. _Cake _yang lembut dan _coffee _yang manis dan menggugah selera.

Hinata duduk di tempat dekat kaca. Sehingga pemandangan luar terlihat jelas meskipun agak kabur karena kaca tersebut agak buram terkena air hujan. Tapi tak apa, dia masih bisa melihat jalanan Konoha. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan datang dengan pakaian pegawai berwarna coklat dan tulisan '_Teen's Factory'_.

"Bisa saya tulis pesanan anda, Nona?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Aku pesan .. _sausage veggie rice_ dan _carebian nut coffee._" Ucap Hinata memesan masakan yang paling dia suka.

"Oh, ada lagi?"

"Mmm .. oh, aku pesan _dessert-_nya_ brownies ice cake _dan segelas air putih." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Baik. Ada lagi?"

"Sudah cukup, itu saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar dan pesanan akan datang." Ucap pelayan tersebut lalu pergi.

Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri terdiam di tempat duduk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia masih belum menyangka Naruto adalah penyebab utama hubungan Tenten dan Neji pecah. Dulu dia berharap, Tenten-lah yang menjadi kakak iparnya karena Tenten adalah sosok yang baik, cantik, pintar dan sangat peduli pada siapapun. Dia pantas bersanding dengan Neji. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka memutuskan hubungan dan Hinata tidak tahu alasannya. Setelah itu, yang dia tahu adalah, Tenten pergi ke luar negeri dan entah kemana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Hinata muncul. Tampilan menarik dan aroma yang menggoda, benar-benar membuat Hinata melupakan sejenak masalah yang ada. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah, perutnya harus dijinakkan.

Aktivitas makannya terhenti karena melihat sosok wanita—entah itu hanya bayangan atau apa—yang tidak asing berdiri memandanginya dari pintu _café _dengan wajah lelah. Dan Hinata sepertinya tahu itu siapa.

wOwOwOw

"Nona, cuaca sedang buruk sekarang. Anda ingin menunggu disini atau pulang kerumah?" Tanya seorang paruh baya berpakaian jas rapi sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik berpakaian rapi dan berkelas. Meskipun wanita itu berpakaian simple, hanya kemeja putih _blazer _hitam dan rok hitam selutut tanpa mengenakan perhiasan, tapi tetap saja terlihat mewah. Rambutnya digelung asal-asalan. Terlihat dari wajahnya sangat lelah. Mungkin karena penerbangan yang cukup lama dari Paris sampai ke Jepang.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan."

"Di rumah sudah saya siapkan makanan, Nona."

"Saya ingin makan diluar. Oh, ada _café _favoritku di sekitar sini. Aku ingin makan disana. Lama sekali aku sudah tidak makan disana. Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Antarkan aku kesana, ya? Kumohon!" ucap wanita tersebut.

"Tapi Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda dari tadi, Nona."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana sendiri. Biarkan aku kehujanan." Ucap wanita itu pergi sambil menenteng tas tangan kecil berwarna coklat tua. Mendengar itu, pak tua tersebut khawatir kalau nona-nya sakit dan akhirnya mau tidak mau menuruti permintaannya.

"B-baik, Nona. Akan saya antarkan kesana." Wanita itu berhenti dan tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru melaju meninggalkan bandara menuju tempat yang dimaksud si wanita tersebut. Setelah sampai—jaraknya hanya beberapa gedung dari bandara—wanita tersebut berkata sesuatu pada pak tua.

"Tolong katakan pada Ibu aku pulang telat. Nanti kau bisa menjemputku setelah aku selesai makan. Nanti kau ku telfon."

"T-tapi .. "

"Sudah jangan membantah. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu wanita itu membuka pintu mobil sambil paying di tangan kiri dan tas kecil di tangan kanan. Dengan langkah cepat, dia berjalan menuju _café _sedangkan pelayan tuanya memandanginya dari dalam mobil. Setelah wanita itu masuk, mobil tersebut bergerak meninggalkan halaman _café._

Seperti biasa, aroma kopi tercium hangat di hidung wanita tersebut. Dengan perasaan senang, dia memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kaca. Baru saja ingin melangkah, senyumnya hilang karena ternyata seorang wanita sudah dahulu berada disana. Wanita itu terlihat melamun dengan meja yang masih kosong. Mungkin pesanannya belum datang. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian pesanan datang.

Dia memicingkan mata mencoba melihat siapa wanita tersebut. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. Bahkan mengenalnya. Rasanya wanita berambut indigo dengan mata yang tak asing baginya itu adalah wanita yang dulu benar-benar berharga baginya.

Tanpa diduga, wanita berambut indigo itu juga memandanginya dengan wajah bingung. Mungkin yang dia rasakan juga sama dengan apa yang dirasakan wanita indigo itu. Dengan bingung, dia mendekati wanita tersebut dan benar saja. Dia tidak salah lagi kalau dia memang benar-benar pernah mengenalnya. Dan wanita indigo ini adalah adik dari orang yang dia cintai.

"Hinata?" wanita tersebut berkata dengan suara lirih tapi bisa didengar Hinata. Hinata memandang wanita yang tidak asing baginya dengan bingung. Kenapa orang ini tahu namaku? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Hinata.

"Kau Hinata, kan? Hinata Hyuuga?" ucap wanita itu sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Hinata erat hingga mereka berdua menjadi tontonan bagi pengunjung _café. _Tapi wanita itu tidak ambil pusing. Dia benar-benar rindu pada Hinata meskipun Hinata sendiri masih bingung siapa sebenarnya sosok wanita yang memeluknya ini.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu! Aku sangat rindu padamu! Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata? Kau masih mengingatku? Aih, mungkin kau sudah lupa! Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Dulu kau masih SMA, bukan?" ucap wanita tersebut tanpa henti sambil duduk di depan Hinata. Padahal Hinata tidak mempersilahkannya. Tapi kini dia ingat siapa wanita ini. Wajahnya terasa familiar di benaknya.

"Tenten?"

"Ahahaha, ternyata kau masih ingat denganku! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" Tanya Tenten. Dia lupa kalau lapar masih menyerang perutnya. Dia masih ingin melepas rindu pada sosok yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri. Dulu memang Hinata benar-benar dia anggap adik sendiri. Tapi kini, sepertinya dia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Sesuatu telah mengubah hidupnya secara total. Membuat dia tidak bisa menjadi pendamping hidup dari orang yang benar-benar dia cintai, yaitu Neji Hyuuga.

Hati Hinata bergetar hebat melihat sosok di depannya. Dia memang rindu pada Tenten, tapi semuanya hilang. Apa yang telah dikatakan Neji tadi pagi membuatnya sangat membenci Tenten. Kakinya kaku dan wajahnya memucat. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ingin sekali dia berteriak pada Tenten, tetapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya terkunci total. Hanya beberapa kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Seiring dengan kalimat yang keluar, air matanya juga jatuh secara perlahan di pipinya membuat senyum di wajah Tenten memudar.

"A-apa yang telah kakak lakukan d-dengan Na-Naruto?"

wOwOwOw

uyeee~ akhirnya update jugak! (^^)9 pengennya sih nanti abis UAN, tapi karena kelamaan jadinya sih sekarang aja, hehe! Maaf ya, kalo update lama. Ntar kalo abis UAN, aku usahakan update kilat setiap chatpternya :D okidiii?

Makasih juga buat para READERS, SILENT READERS, REVIEWERS, dll yang udah mau membaca ceritaku. Semoga menghibur kamu semoooooa :D

Silahkan KRITIK, SARAN, **FLAME**, dll lewat REVIEW :D

_acc : fandiniP :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

"A-apa yang telah kakak lakukan d-dengan Na-Naruto?"

Bibir Tenten terkunci. Ingatannya memutar kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua ini terjadi karena ulah seseorang. Seseorang yang berusaha menjatuhkan Neji dengan cara mencemarkan nama baik kekasihnya, Tenten. Orang itu memfitnah Tenten telah berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Kau percaya?"

Hinata diam. Dia ingin menjawab kalau dia memang percaya. Tetapi hati kecilnya berkata kalau sepenuhnya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Neji. Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

"I-iya.." jawab Hinata lirih. Lalu Tenten menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah. Entah kenapa kalau sedang membicarakan masalah ini dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Berteriak kalau semua ini bukan salah Naruto. Ada seorang dalang dari semua ini.

"Kenapa kau percaya?"

"A-aku.." Hinata bingung. Ya, kenapa dia percaya? Kenapa Hinata percaya? Apa yang membuatnya percaya dengan omongan Neji? Apa karena Neji adalah kakaknya sehingga dia harus mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Neji? Dia tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Bahkan dia baru beberapa hari mengenal Naruto, tetapi dia sudah curiga padanya. Apa itu sopan?

"..tidak tahu." Sambung Hinata. Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Ingin sekali dia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Semua ini bukan salah Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Hinata." Ucap Tenten membuat Hinata terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Bukan salah Naruto? Lalu salah siapa? Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Memang itu tujuan Tenten pulang ke Konoha. Dia sudah tahu pelakunya dan dia ingin pulang ke Konoha untuk membereskan semuanya agar nama baiknya bersih lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Neji. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sudah tahu pelakunya, karena itu aku jauh-jauh datang dari Paris untuk membereskan masalah ini. Dan itu semua untuk kebaikanku dan kebaikan Neji, tentu saja. Kuharap kau mengerti, Hinata." Ucap Tenten. Hinata hanya diam memandang wajah sedih Tenten. Dia harap bukan Naruto yang melakukannya. Dia harap Naruto hanya ditipu. Ya, dia harap begitu.

"Apa k-kakak sudah tahu pe-pelakunya?"

"Tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah tahu pelakunya, maka dari itu aku langsung pulang ke Konoha untuk memberi tahu Neji. Kuharap masalah ini cepat selesai." Tenten tersenyum pada Hinata. Dia sepertinya menaruh harapan besar pada Hinata.

"Yang harus kau tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia hanya difitnah oleh seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkan Neji." Ucap Tenten. Hinata membelalak. Ingin menjatuhkan Neji? Jadi pelakunya memfitnah Naruto telah melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasih Neji—Tenten—agar nama baik Neji jatuh?

"Bukan Naruto, Hinata. Dia hanya difitnah. Orang itu memang tidak suka pada Neji, juga padaku. Kau harus tahu itu. Jangan kau menyalahkan Naruto." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum. Hinata terdiam lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum hangat pada Tenten. Dia mengangguk mantap karena sekarang dia percaya kalau pelakunya bukan Naruto.

"J-jadi kapan kakak akan bertemu dengan Neji?" Tanya Hinata. Lalu dia mulai makan makanannya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Entahlah. Kuharap secepatnya. Bagaimana kalau besok? Kau mau, kan?" Tanyanya pada Hinata. Tangannya menopang pada dagunya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan tanda setuju.

"Akan aku beritahu N-Neji. A-aku bisa menghubungimu besok. Ka-kakak tinggal menentukan dimana tempatnya." Ucap Hinata. Lalu dia memberikan _handphone_-nya pada Tenten agar Tenten bisa menuliskan nomornya pada _handphone _milik Hinata.

"Ini. Kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku kalau Neji menyetujui pertemuan ini." Tenten menyerahkan alat komunikasi itu pada Hinata. Lalu dia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan karena perutnya mulai lapar. Apalagi perjalanan jauh membuatnya harus menahan lapar karena makanan di pesawat—menurutnya—rasanya hambar.

Tenten terdiam. Matanya memandang rintik hujan di luar _café _yang semakin deras. Tetes air hujan menghiasi kaca _café _membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Melihat itu, ingatannya kembali pada memori beberapa tahun lalu saat natal tiba. Neji mengajaknya kesini dan duduk di tempat yang sekarang dia duduki. Saat itu kaca _café _dihiasi butiran-butiran salju membuatnya berlipat kali lebih indah dari sekarang ini. Dia rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Dia rindu saat-saat bersama Neji. Tapi .. itu semua hanya sebuah kenangan.

wOwOwOw

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Kenapa kau minta ditemani ke taman, Hinata?" Tanya Neji saat berjalan di samping Hinata. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Udara di taman masih sejuk karena belum ada kendaraan yang lewat di sekitar taman. Suasananya masih agak sepi, padahal sudah pukul delapan pagi.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mempertemukan Neji dengan seseorang." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Neji memandang Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Siapa?"

"A-aku belum melihatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi d-dia data—"

"Aku sudah datang." Suara wanita terdengar di telinga Neji. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Lalu dia menoleh ke belakang, dimana sumber suara itu terdengar. Saat dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenal. Wanita yang dulu berharga dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Dan dia wanita yang menyakiti hatinya. Wanita yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Neji sudah tidak mau mengenalnya. Bahkan mengingatnya pun tidak mau. Hatinya telah teramat sangat sakit karena kelakuannya. Dan dia harap wanita itu tidak hadir dalam hidupnya lagi. Tapi? Kenapa wanita ini malah muncul di hadapannya?

"Tenten?"

"Iya. Aku datang dari Paris ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Tenten. Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Sepertinya dia masih marah pada Tenten. Hinata hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan cemas.

"Apa lagi yang dibicarakan?!" ucap Neji dengan suara lantang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan kejadian yang dulu membuatmu sakit hati." Ucap Tenten.

"Ha? Kenapa lagi? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk melupakan semuanya? Dan sekarang, kau datang di hidupku lagi?! Dengar, aku sudah muak melihat kau! Aku sudah membencimu!" teriak Neji tepat di depan Tenten. Perlahan air mata Tenten jatuh saat mendengar kata-kata kasar dari orang yang dia cintai. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai? Hinata yang melihat itu semakin cemas. Dia takut kalau hati Tenten terluka dengan kata-kata kasar dari Neji.

"Baik, aku tahu! Aku tahu kau membenciku! Terserah kau benci padaku atau tidak. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membereskan masalah ini. Aku sudah tahu pelakunya dan aku ingin menunjukkan padamu siapa pelakunya hari ini juga!" teriak Tenten. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya yang merona.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang. Maka dari itu aku langsung pulang ke Konoha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucap Tenten. Neji hanya terdiam. Dia memandang Tenten yang sedang mengusap air matanya yang keluar cukup banyak. Apa benar Tenten hanya difitnah? Berarti Tenten tidak pernah melakukan itu?

"Jadi .. kau tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto?" Tanya Neji dengan pandangan sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum aku menikah." Ucap Tenten. Matanya masih basah karena air matanya. Neji menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti apa kata Tenten. Tenten ingin menunjukkan siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini, jadi Neji harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan Tenten.

"Baik. Terserah kau." Ucap Neji. Lalu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Neji dengan perasaan bingung. Sedangkan Tenten langsung menyusul Neji dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ingin menunjukkan pelakunya padamu!" ucap Tenten kesal. Neji hanya memutar matanya bosan. Lalu dia berjalan mengikuti Tenten dari belakang.

"Kalian masuk saja ke mobilku. Kita akan menuju ke suatu tempat." Ucap Tenten sambil berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya diikuti dengan Neji dan Hinata di belakangnya. Neji hanya diam tetapi dalam hatinya penuh pertanyaan.

wOwOwOw

Mobil mereka melaju kencang menuju sebuah hutan yang jarang dijamah orang. Pemandangan sekeliling jalan sungguh indah. Hamparan bukit dan gunung yang menjulang tinggi sangat pintar memanjakan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kicau burung bersahutan terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga. Jalanannya sepi sehingga menambah kesan damai jika kita berada di situ. Aroma pepohonan pinus tercium sampai ke dalam mobil mengalahkan aroma pengharum mobil.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Kita akan menuju ke suatu tempat."

Lalu mobil mereka masuk ke sebuah jalanan terjal. Karena terlalu sulit untuk melalui jalanan tersebut menggunakan mobil, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Setelah mengunci mobil, Tenten dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan menerobos hutan yang cukup lebat pepohonannya.

Suara-suara hewan bersahutan sana-sini di dalam hutan yang masih asri dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kehidupan manusia disini. Meskipun ini masih pagi, tetapi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam hutan sangat sedikit karena tertutupi dengan pepohonan yang lebat. Tenten, pelayan Tenten, Neji dan Hinata tetap berjalan menyusuri hutan meskipun Hinata sendiri sangat ketakutan dengan suara-suara hewan yang asing untuk telinganya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pondok kecil. Hinata terkejut saat melihat sebuah pondok berada di dalam hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan ini. Dan pondok itu sendiri terlihat menakutkan dengan warna cat yang sudah agak pudar dan berlumut. Tumbuhan merambat pun sudah menghiasi sebagian tembok dan pagar bambu di sekitar pondok tersebut. Suasananya sepi dan mencekam. Entah kenapa Tenten membawa mereka datang kesini.

Hal bodoh jika Tenten yakin kalau pelakunya tinggal di pondok tersebut. Mana mungkin ada kehidupan di pondok yang sangat menyeramkan? Pintunya saja sudah rusak dan keadaan pondok tersebut hampir semuanya sudah rusak. Bagaimana seorang manusia bisa bertahan hidup dengan keadaan tempat tinggal seperti itu?

"Ini rumahnya. Percaya atau tidak, disinilah dia tinggal." Ucap Tenten sambil tetap berjalan. Lalu dia membuka pagar bambu yang dililit tumbuhan merambat. Dari raut wajahnya dia sangat yakin kalau di dalam pondok tersebut ada kehidupan.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin ada orang di dalam sini?" Tanya Neji. Tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan tumbuhan rambat yang membuat pagar bambu tersebut sulit dibuka. Tenten hanya diam.

Setelah pagar tersebut sudah bersih dari tumbuhan tak jelas, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam area rumah tersebut. Terlihat pelayan Tenten mengambil semacam _gadget_ dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu—seperti data—dari alat tersebut. Setelah berkali-kali jarinya menyentuh dan menggeser alat tersebut, dia tersenyum yakin pada Tenten agar masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Baik, ayo kita masuk. Waktuku tidak banyak." Ucap Tenten mendahului Neji dan Hinata yang masih diam.

Suasana di dalam rumah tidak jauh menyeramkan dari keadaan luar. Bahkan, di dalam rumah semakin gelap karena tidak ada penerangan yang membuat rumah ini sedikit terawat. Setidaknya begitu. Sana sini penuh dengan sarang laba-laba yang kelihatannya tidak pernah dibersihkan. Mereka terus berjalan melihat isi rumah—tentu saja dengan perasaan waswas.

PRANG!

Tenten menoleh sekejap ke sumber suara. Dia seperti mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Itu berarti di rumah ini ada seseorang. Tanpa rasa takut, Tenten berjalan ke sumber suara. Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa bergidik takut, apalagi Hinata. Tenten harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sekarang juga agar masalahnya dengan Neji cepat selesai.

Tenten tetap berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap, kotor dan pengap. Dia seperti mendengar derap kaki menjauh—bukan derap kakinya—seperti menjauh dari Tenten. Dan itu membuat Tenten semakin semangat untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok pemilik rumah ini. Dirasanya derap kaki tersebut semakin menjauh, sehingga mau tak mau Tenten menambah kecepatannya. Tidak peduli beberapa sarang laba-laba menempel di bajunya yang cukup mahal.

BRUK!

"Aww!"

Entah itu siapa, Tenten langsung menarik kerah orang yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya. Dengan sedikit penerangan, samar-samar wajah orang yang terjatuh tadi terlihat. Tenten seperti mengenalnya—ralat, pernah melihatnya—di suatu tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Orang itu seperti ada kaitannya dengan Neji , Tenten, dan semua masalah yang menimpa Tenten saat ini. Tenten masih tetap mencengkeram kerah baju orang tersebut. Bajunya lusuh dan tidak terawat. Di telinganya bertengger kacamata bundar dan berdebu. Di wajahnya tersirat majah ketakutan tetapi seperti dipaksa untuk tidak menunjukkan kalau dia ketakutan.

"Kau pasti Kabuto." Ucap Tenten dingin. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, mungkin karena lelah berlari dikejar Tenten. Tenten masih menunggu jawaban dari orang tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kataku."

"Hehehe.." orang itu terkekeh. Tenten masih diam dengan mata tajam menusuk. Saat orang tersebut tertawa seperti itu, cengkeraman tangan Tenten di kerah orang itu semakin kuat.

"..kau mencariku?" orang itu berkata dengan suara parau. Tenten hanya diam.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya!" teriak Tenten tepat di depan wajah orang itu—yang ternyata Kabuto—membuatnya bersikap untuk tidak ketakutan. Lalu Kabuto menggeser letak kacamatanya yang miring akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Jelaskan apa?" tanya Kabuto tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Kau dulu memfitnah Naruto, bukan?" tanya Tenten. Kabuto diam. Dia memandang Tenten dengan pandangan bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu-semua-ini. Dia menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Semuanya akan terbongkar. Pelariannya ke hutan untuk menyembunyikan diri ternyata sia-sia. Toh, sekarang Tenten sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan tempat persembunyiannya pun sudah terbongkar. Mau tidak mau hanya ada satu pilihan, masuk ke dalam penjara.

"A-aku?" tanya Kabuto sedikit ketakutan. Tenten masih memandangnya tajam. Kabuto menelan ludah untuk mengusir rasa ketakutan yang menenyelimuti jiwanya.

"Aku mendapat informasi ini dari seseorang yang terpercaya. Semua mengarah padamu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan rumah ini. Jadi, jangan membuat apa yang aku lakukan sia-sia. Mencarimu sampai sejauh ini. Cepat katakan padaku, katakan yang sebenarnya!" teriak Tenten membuat Neji, Hinata dan pelayan Tenten datang menghampirinya. Neji yang melihat Kabuto dengan keadaan yang compang-camping sangat terkejut. Bagaimana pun juga, Kabuto pernah menjadi bawahan ayahnya. Entah apa yang sekarang dia lakukan disini.

"Tidak akan!" Jawaban Kabuto seketika membuat darah Tenten naik sampai ke puncak kepala. Langsung saja tangannya melayang mengenai pipi kurus Kabuto membuat Kabuto terpental beberapa jarak dari tempatnya semula. Darah mengucur dari ujung bibirnya. Di tengah gelap yang samar-samar, tergambar senyum meremehkan dari wajah Kabuto. Lalu dia mengusap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya? Toh, aku akan masuk penjara, kan?" Tenten hanya diam. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tapi .. mungkin sekarang aku sudah siap untuk masuk penjara.." Kabuto menggantung kata-katanya. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia duduk bersandar pada tembok yang kusam. Sedangkan Tenten hanya berdiri memandang Kabuto dan menunggu cerita dibalik semua ini.

"..jadi begini.."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_2 tahun yang lalu.._

"_Tidak pernah aku sebahagia ini. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertunangan dengan saudaramu, Hinata. Mungkin kalau menikah nanti akan lebih bahagia dari sekarang." Ucap Tenten sambil memutar dirinya di depan cermin berukuran sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan betapa bahagia wanita di depannya ini. Hinata masih merapikan pita yang bertengger manis di rambutnya._

"_Doakan hari ini lancar, ya?" Tenten menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk mantap._

"_Apa kau berpikir kalau hari ini akan lancar?" tanya Tenten sambil mendekat pada Hinata._

"_T-tentu saja. Yakin saja, maka kau akan mendapat apa yang kau mau." Jawab Hinata._

"_Hei, acaranya sudah dimulai tuh~" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di ambang pintu dan memberitahu Tenten dan Hinata kalau acaranya sudah dimulai. Langsung saja Tenten merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan tak ketinggalan juga merapikan gaun berwarna hijau tosca tanpa lengan dan panjangnya hanya sampai lutut. Lalu setelah dirasanya semua sempurna, dia berjalan keluar diiringi Hinata dengan gaun putih susu._

wOwOwOw

"_Ini penampilan kita yang pertama, jangan sampai gagal. Oke?" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki sambil memegang gitar. Di pipinya tergores warna merah—yang entah apa itu—. Beberapa kawannya mengerumuninya._

"_Ini penampilan kita yang pertama. Akan menentukan baik buruknya band kita. Mengerti?" ucap Kiba sekali lagi. Yang mendengarkan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu mereka berdoa bersama agar penampilan mereka lancar, setelah itu mereka mengambil tempat sesuai posisi mereka di band._

"_Oi, Sasuke. Coba kau pakai ini." Ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkan _bass_nya pada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mencoba benda itu dan berusaha menemukan nada pas untuk lagu-lagunya nanti. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat drum yang menjadi posisinya._

"_Selamat malam para hadirin.." suara yang berat langsung terdengar di segala penjuru aula hotel yang besar ini. Pemilik suara ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Neji Hyuuga. Semua orang menoleh padanya dan menyimak baik-baik apa yang Hiashi katakan._

"_Perlu kalian ketahui, saya, Hiashi Hyuuga sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena berkenan untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun anak saya, Neji Hyuuga. Juga acara pertunangan anak saya dengan Tenten.." semua orang bertepuk tangan. Suasana sangat meriah. Dari kejauhan Tenten tersenyum bahagia dengan Neji yang merangkul pinggang Tenten dengan mesra._

"_Baik, acara bisa dimulai sekarang.." Lalu Hiashi turun dari panggung dan mempersilahkan para pemain musik untuk memainkan lagu yang sudah di_request_ Neji dan para tamu yang hadir. Lagu pertama adalah lagu yang lembut, untung saja suara Sai cukup merdu._

"_Aku gugup." Ucap Tenten tersenyum lebar pada Neji. Neji hanya memandangnya gemas._

"_Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak gugup?" tanya Neji dengan seringai nakal. Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu tiba-tiba Neji mencium bibir merah Tenten di depan umum. Pertama Tenten sempat kaget dan menolak, tapi akhirnya terbiasa. Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, mereka baru berhenti saat mendengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah._

"_Saudara sekalian, ternyata pemain utama malam ini sangat agresif terhadap pasangannya, hahaha.." suara renyah _MC_ disambut dengan gelak tawa para tamu yang datang mengingat betapa agresif sikap Neji pada Tenten._

"_Oke, Neji. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita merayakan ulang tahunmu.." ucap _MC_ tersebut. Lalu Neji maju mendekati meja bundar yang besar dimana kue tart coklat terhidang disitu. Semua orang berdiri mengelilinginya. Di samping Neji, Tenten masih setia menemani._

_Lalu Neji mengambil pisau dan memotong kue tersebut lalu meletakkan potongan kue tersebut ke piring kecil. Dia memandang Tenten dan tersenyum. Mungkin orang yang pertama kali menerima kue itu adalah Tenten. Tenten membalas senyuman Neji dengan senyumannya yang cantik dan manis. Lalu Neji memotong potongan kue tersebut dengan sendok kecil dan menyuapkan kue itu pada Tenten. Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar. Tenten hanya tersipu malu sambil mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue tersebut. Neji hanya tersenyum bangga. Lalu dia memberikan kue kedua untuk Hinata._

"_Ini untuk adikku tersayang." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan menerima suapan kue dari Neji. Tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar._

_Selanjutnya, acara pertunangan antara dua sejoli Neji dan Tenten pun dimulai. Mulanya, Hiashi memberi sambutan kepada para tamu. Lalu sambutan dari wakil orang tua Tenten—kebetulan bukan orang tua Tenten, karena mereka sedang bisnis di luar negri—dan dia mengatakan kalau orang tua Tenten sangat bahagia mengetahui Tenten benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan pria yang ia cintai. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar._

_Diawali dengan tukar cincin dan mencium kening pasangannya. Terlihat raut wajah bahagia dari wajah Neji danTenten. Alunan musik lembut menambah romantisme acara tersebut. Teman-teman Neji maupun Tenten memberi selamat atas acara pertunangan mereka. Ada yang mendoakan agar mereka segera menikah, menyuruh mereka untuk segera menikah, atau menggoda mereka dengan kalimat 'kapan punya momongan?'. Malam ini menjadi malam terindah bagi Neji dan Tenten, dan mereka berharap hubungan ini lebih dari bertunangan._

"_Cih, menyebalkan." Decih seorang berambut panjang dan aneh. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang—kelihatan tidak suka dengan acara ini. Buktinya, selama acara berlangsung, dia hanya duduk sambil minum atau sekedar ngemil. Jika semua orang bertepuk tangan, dia sama sekali tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Seakan-akan dia tidak ingin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dialami Neji danTenten._

"_Tuan Oro, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang berkacamata saat duduk bersebelahan dengan orang tersebut—namanya Orochimaru. Dia berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa agar semua orang disini tidak ada yang curiga kalau mereka ada hubungan khusus(?). Kabuto berlagak kalau dia baru mengenal Orochimaru dan mengajaknya basa-basi. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang mencurigai tingkah laku mereka._

"_Laksanakan tugas yang tadi sudah aku beritahu padamu." Ucap Orochimaru dengan tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang aneh. Kabuto tertawa dan menepuk pundak Orochimaru. Jika kalian melihat mereka berdua, mungkin tidak akan curiga, karena kalian pasti berpikir kalau mereka sedang ngobrol biasa, padahal tidak._

"_Baik, akan segera saya laksanakan, Tuan." Ucap Kabuto dan dia langsung melenggang pergi._

"_Kena kau, Uchiha.." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan sambil menegak wine yang kurang beberapa tes. Lalu dia meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja dan pergi entah kemana._

wOwOwOw

_Kabuto berjalan pelan ke dapur. Dia berjalan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Perlu kalian ketahui, Kabuto disini menjabat sebagai bawahan Hiashi. Jadi, Kabuto bekerja di Hyuuga Corp. sekaligus menjadi detektif. Detektif? Ya, detektif dari sebuah perusahaan milik Orochimaru. Kabuto digaji dengan harga mahal untuk memata-matai apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga Corp. karena Orochimaru ingin menjadikan perusahaannya menjadi nomor satu mengalahkan Uchiha Corp. dan Hyuuga Corp._

"_Itu minuman untuk anak band disana, ya?" tanya Kabuto pada salah satu pelayan. Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk dan ingin beranjak pergi tetapi ditahan oleh Kabuto._

"_Eh, sini! Aku disuruh direktur Hiashi untuk memberikan minuman-minuman ini pada mereka. Kau pergi saja." Ucap Kabuto berbohong. Dan pelayan tersebut hanya menurut dan percaya-percaya saja. Lalu Kabuto menunggu pelayan itu benar-benar pergi karena dia ingin memberikan obat di dalam salah satu minuman tersebut._

_Tunggu, obat?_

_Kabuto membuka obat terlarang tersebut ke dalam minuman berwarna biru. Lalu dengan seringai jahat, dia mengangkat nampan tersebut dan membawanya keluar dapur. Obat yang diberikan Kabuto pada minuman tersebut adalah obat tidur. Jadi siapa yang meminumnya langsung disergap rasa kantuk karena Kabuto memberikan dosis yang tinggi agar cepat bereaksi._

"_Hei, _kids_. Ini minuman segar untuk kalian!" ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum kepada mereka. Terlihat Naruto , Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih sibuk bermain musik. Memang ini sudah waktunya mereka _break_, tetapi mereka masih asyik mencoba berbagai lagu dengan alat musik masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Kabuto mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Benar, itu Hinata._

"_Kabuto, kau dipanggil ayah!" teriak Hinata tidak jauh dari posisi Kabuto. Kabuto hanya mendecih pada Hinata. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Anak-anak ingusan—Naruto cs—itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kabuto._

"_Hei, kalian! Ini ada minuman untuk kalian!" Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Kabuto semakin geram dan bingung. Di samping itu, Hinata terus memanggilnya untuk menghadap pada direktur Hiashi._

"_Hei, ini ada minuman untuk kalian!"_

"…"

"_Kabuto! Ayah memintamu untuk menghadap padanya!"_

"_Iya, sebentar! Hei, kalian. Ini ada minuman untuk kalian!"_

"…"

"_Kabuto!"_

"_Cih, kalian ini tidak mau minuman?!"_

"_He, pelayan. Taruh saja disitu. Kami punya tangan untuk mengambilnya, kok." Ucap Sai akhirnya bicara juga. Terlihat Kabuto memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan hal-itu-tidak-boleh-terjadi-atau-aku-akan-mati._

"_Kabutooo!" Hinata semakin meraung-raung karena dia takut kalau ayahnya akan marah._

"_I-iya, Nona. Cih, yasudah aku tinggal disini!" ucap Kabuto kesal lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja dengan kasar sehingga sebagian isi minuman tumpah. Lalu Kabuto berlari kecil menuju arah Hinata dan segera menghadap Hiashi. Dia berharap kalau Sasuke yang meminum minuman yang berwarna biru agar rencanya berhasil._

wOwOwOw

"_Ambilkan aku minuman!" ucap Kiba agak keras pada Sai. Lalu Sai mengambilkannya minuman berwarna kuning. Setelah minuman itu sampai pada tangan Kiba, isi minuman tersebut langsung tandas._

_Lalu Sai menenggak minuman yang berwarna merah karena dia merasa sangat kehausan. Kini tinggal minuman berwarna coklat dan biru. Dan yang belum mendapatkan minuman adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Dari kejauhan, Kabuto terlihat berdoa agar Sai mengambil minuman warna biru dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Terlihat bibirnya komat-kamit sambil terus memandangi sekumpulan anak band tersebut._

"_Aku haus." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Lalu Sai memberikan Sasuke minuman warna … coklat! Kabuto membelalak kaget dan merutuki kebodohannya—atau kebodohan Sai?—karena rencana ini benar-benar gagal. Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mendekat._

"_Bagaimana?"_

"_E-err, i-itu, Tuanku. Kita gagal." Ucap Kabuto sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Orochimaru. Langsung saja Orochimaru menoleh kepada sekumpulan anak band yang tengah bercanda sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan dia melihat Sasuke sedang meminum minuman warna coklat, lalu dia juga melihat Naruto menenggak minuman warna biru._

"_Kau.. memasukkan obat itu ke dalam minuman warna biru?" tanya Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk pelan. Orochimaru tersenyum tipis._

"_Kerja bagus, Kabuto." Ucap Orochimaru. Kabuto yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Orochimaru dengan heran._

"_Kau tahu? Anak band disana adalah anak pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Memang, hanya perusahaan milik Uchiha yang paling terkenal di seantero Jepang. Tapi Namikaze Corp. tidak kalah terkenal, meskipun ketenarannya tidak bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Corp.." ucap Orochimaru menjelaskan panjang lebar membuat Kabuto mengangguk mengerti._

"_Naruto bisa digunakan.." Orochimaru tersenyum licik sambil terus memandangi Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Lanjutkan pada rencana B." ucap Orochimaru lagi lalu pergi tanpa meminta jawaban Kabuto. Kabuto langsung tersenyum senang karena rencananya tidak sepenuhnya gagal._

"Let's play_, Naruto.." Kabuto terkekeh dan melenggang pergi._

_Sedangkan Naruto.._

"_Uh, aku pusing sekali.." keluh Naruto pada Sai. Sai hanya memandangnya heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengeluh, apalagi hanya karena pusing. Lalu Sai duduk di samping Naruto dan memegang keningnya._

"_Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba badanmu panas? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sai. Naruto menggelengkan bahunya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya mendadak lemah sekali._

"_Boleh aku ijin istirahat?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang keningnya yang panas. Sai langsung meminta ijin pada Kabuto untuk mengantar Naruto ke kamar karena Naruto sedang sakit. Untuk hiburan, Kabuto yang mengurusnya, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada personil musik di acara ini semuanya atas tanggung jawab Kabuto. Termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, Kabuto harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto._

_Lalu Kabuto menyuruh Sai untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sai menuntun Naruto ke kamar agar dia bisa kembali ke panggung dan menyelesaikan acara. Tepat di depan kamar hotel yang disediakan oleh pemilik acara untuk keempat anak band tersebut, Sai membuka kenop pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Lalu Sai menutup pintunya kembali setelah Naruto sudah berbaring di tempat tidur._

"_Nona Tenten, ini minuman untuk anda." Ucap Kabuto tersenyum pada Tenten. Tenten langsung menyambutnya dengan senang. Tak menunggu lama, Tenten langsung menenggak isi gelas tersebut._

"_Ah, terimakasih Kabuto! Kau tahu sekali kalau aku sangat haus?" ucap Tenten pada Kabuto. Kabuto hanya tersenyum._

"_Kalau boleh saya tahu, dimana Tuan Neji sekarang?"_

"_Oh, dia sedang bertemu dengan kliennya. Aku heran, di saat acara penting seperti ini, masih saja mengurusi bisnisnya." Ucap Tenten sambil memandang lurus ke depan dengan sekali-sekali meminum minuman yang diberikan Kabuto. Hingga tidak dirasanya, minuman tersebut sudah habis tidak tersisa._

"_Ah, Kabuto?" tanya Tenten langsung memandang Kabuto. Kabuto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh._

"_Aku merasa .. pusing?" ucap Tenten sambil memegangi keningnya. Kabuto hanya menyeringai tipis. Ternyata, minuman yang diberikan Kabuto untuk Tenten sudah diberi obat yang jenisnya sama dengan obat yang diberikan untuk minuman para anak band._

"_Mau saya antarkan ke kamar, Nona? Sepertinya anda kelelahan?" tawar Kabuto. Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil, dia sangat pusing. Rasanya seperti ingin ambruk. Lalu Neji datang._

"_Tenten, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji. Tenten hanya diam dan memegangi keningnya. Dia benar-benar merasa pusing dan sekarang dia ingin tidur._

"_Aku .. kelelahan, Neji. Kau urusi saja klienmu, biar aku diantar Kabuto." Ucap Tenten lirih. Neji hanya diam. Lalu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Mungkin dia cemburu, seharusnya yang mengantarnya itu dia, bukan Kabuto._

"_Mari, Nona.." Kabuto menuntun Tenten menuju kamar yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya._

wOwOwOw

"_Nona, anda terlihat sangat ngantuk?" tanya Kabuto. Tenten hanya diam. Dia merasa matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka. Kini dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup dengan tubuh lemah, sehingga harus dituntun Kabuto._

"_K-Kabu—Kabuto.." Tidak berapa_ _lama kemudian, tubuh Tenten ambruk padahal sudah dipegangi erat oleh Kabuto. Karena ini semua adalah rencana jahatnya dan Orochimaru, maka dia membiarkan Tenten ambruk begitu saja di lantai yang dingin. Dengan seringai jahat, Kabuto membenarkan kacamatanya lalu segera membopong Tenten untuk menuju ke kamar seseorang._

_Kabuto membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Di dalam kamar tersebut, tergolek Naruto yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dan sepertinya tidak akan terbangun dalam waktu yang pendek karena pengaruh obat yang cukup kuat. Lalu Kabuto menuju kasur Naruto sambil membopong Tenten._

_Lalu dia menaruh(?) Tenten di kasur tepat di samping Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan cepat, dia langsung membuka baju Naruto sampai telanjang. Lalu pakaian Naruto dia sebarkan di sekitar tempat tidur. Lalu dia melakukan hal sama pada Tenten hingga sampai tidak ada benang satu pun yang menempel pada tubuh Tenten. Saat membuka baju Tenten, dia sempat menelan ludah melihat tubuh Tenten yang—err—cukup bagus. Tapi dia harus menahan nafsunya, kalau tidak, semua ini akan gagal. Lalu dia menyebarkan pakaian Tenten di sekitar tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu Kabuto menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut sampai batas dada, agar mereka terlihat seperti baru saja melakukan 'sesuatu'._

"Perfect_.." ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu dia segera pergi dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

wOwOwOw

Yooooo, bertemu lagi dengan saya!

Maaf beribu ribu ribu ribu ribu maaf karena aku baru apdet :"" Yaa, tau sendiri aku akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk. Tapi emang beneran sibuk, maaf ya? :') Untuk permintaan maafku buat kalian yang setia nunggu ceritaku *plak* untuk chapter ini aku buat—sedikit—panjang (udah panjang belom?) Terima kasih sebelumnya kalau begituuu :**** muaach *tebar bunga* *digiling* Maaf ya, bagi reviewers semua, aku belom bisa bales semoa review kalian :') Thankss!

**RnR, kawan =D**

_Fandini P. =))_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

Tenten terdiam saat mendengar semua cerita yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto. Begitu juga dengan Neji. Dia hanya memandang Tenten dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ternyata selama ini, Tenten tidak pernah berkhianat. Ternyata kasus ini hanya kasus pemfitnahan hanya untuk memuaskan keinginan Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan dua perusahaan besar di seantero Jepang tersebut.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat dan urat di dahinya muncul. Ingin rasanya dia memukul—kalau bisa membunuh—Kabuto saat ini juga untuk membayar atas semua yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak habis pikir, dia kira apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Tenten itu tidak dibuat-buat karena sama sekali tidak ada kejanggalan.

"Brengsek!"

BUAGH.

Darah mengalir di pinggir bibir pria berkacamata tersebut. Dengan masih tersenyum terkekeh, dia sama sekali tidak takut pada Neji meskipun dulu Kabuto pernah menjadi bawahan Neji. Sedangkan Neji tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa orang yang sangat dipercayai perusahaan tiba- tiba berkhianat. Bersekongkol dengan orang licik macam Orochimaru.

Hinata hanya diam. Tangannya menutup mulut mungilnya yang masih menganga mendengar pengakuan Kabuto yang menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan kalau Naruto tidak bersalah. Di hatinya, dia lega kalau Naruto ternyata tidak pernah melakukan hubungan apapun dengan Tenten, tapi di sisi lain, Hinata takut. Dia takut kalau kejadian ini akan terulang lagi saat dia akan menikah nanti. Dia takut kalau ada yang ingin menjatuhkannya seperti Orochimaru menjatuhkan Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sungguh menjijikkan! Kenapa kau mau bekerja menjadi bawahanku kalau ternyata kau bisa mendapat uang banyak dari Orochimaru?" Tanya Neji masih dengan tatapan membunuh dan tangan yang mencengkeram kerah Kabuto. Kabuto hanya diam. Lalu dia menatap Neji dengan tatapan tenang dan meranggangkan cengkeraman Neji pada kerahnya. Neji hanya menurut saja.

"Fufu, itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab.." Neji membelalak dengan wajah penuh tanya "..kau tahu? Aku sudah bekerja di Orochimaru selama bertahun-tahun. Dan menjadi bawahanmu adalah tugasku dari Orochimaru, oh maksudku aku adalah detektif untuk memata-matai apapun yang terjadi di perusahaanmu untuk aku beritahukan pada Orochimaru." Lanjut Kabuto.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan! Kau pengkhianat!" Teriak Neji tepat di depan Kabuto. Kabuto masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Percuma dia melawan. Apa yang sekarang dia banggakan? Hartanya sudah lenyap dan Orochimaru—yang seharusnya melindunginya—entah pergi kemana tanpa rasa tanggung jawab.

"Memang." Jawab Kabuto singkat. Sedangkan cengkeraman Neji pada kerah Kabuto semakin erat hingga hampir mencekik lehernya. Kabuto pun semakin sulit bernafas.

"A-aku m-memang peng-pengkhina-nat. Hah hah, la-lu k-kau mau a-apa?" tanya Kabuto tersendat-sendat karena sulit bernafas. Tangan Neji di lehernya membuat pernafasannya terganggu.

"Kau harus masuk .. penjara."

Mata Kabuto membelalak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Kenapa harus dia yang menanggung semuanya? Menanggung kalau dia yang harus masuk penjara, bukan Orochimaru. Seharusnya Orochimaru yang dipenjara, karena dia dalang dari semua ini. Dalang dari pemfitnahan terhadap Naruto. Lalu kenapa dia yang harus masuk penjara?

"…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai takut?" ucap Neji dengan sinis dan tatapan membunuh. Kabuto menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada yang melindungimu sekarang. Tuanmu yang kau banggakan sekarang sudah tidak ada. Pergi entah kemana, dan kau? Mau berlindung pada siapa?" tanya Neji masih tetap mencengkeram kerah Kabuto dengan kuat membuat Kabuto semakin sulit bernafas.

"L-lepas-kha-kan a-ak-aku!" rintih Kabuto meminta agar Neji menghentikan perlakuannya. Neji menyeringai memandang Kabuto yang meminta tolong pada Neji.

"Kau minta tolong padaku? Mana rasa kasihanmu? Kau memfitnah seseorang yang tidak bersalah! Apakah itu setimpal dengan aku mencekikmu, ha?!" teriak Neji. Urat di dahinya nampak memperlihatkan betapa marahnya dia pada Kabuto.

"Ugh-ugh.."

"Tidak berguna!" Neji melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Kabuto. Lalu dia membanting tubuh Kabuto dengan keras tanpa rasa kasihan. Hinata yang melihat kejadian ini dari tadi hanya bisa diam dan menahan tangis. Dia tidak suka melihat orang berkelahi di depan matanya.

"Ku-kumohon, Neji. J-jangan ba-bawa aku ke penja-penjara.." ucap Kabuto memohon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tenaganya habis karena baru saja dicekik dan dipukuli Neji. Kacamatanya retak dan sepertinya gagang kacamata tersebut akan patah.

"Tidak, kau harus masuk penjara."

"Aku tidak bersalah.."

"Kau bersalah! Kau pikir memfitnah dan menjatuhkan perusahaan orang bukan hal jahat?!" teriak Neji. Lalu dia mencengkeram kerah Kabuto lagi dan mengangkat Kabuto hingga sejajar dengan tinggi tubuhnya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Arggg—"

"Kau .. tetap harus masuk .. penjara." Bisik Neji tepat di depan wajah Kabuto. Kabuto masih merintih. Tubuhnya bergidik mendengar kalimat 'penjara' yang dilontarkan Neji padanya berkali-kali.

Dengan perasaan marah, Neji membanting Kabuto ke lantai hingga terdengar bunyi tulang Kabuto retak. Lalu dia berjalan pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Neji menyuruh pelayan Tenten untuk membawa Kabuto ke dalam mobil untuk diserahkan ke kepolisian saat sampai di Konoha nanti. Dia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, meskipun harus menempuhnya dengan berbagai cara yang cukup rumit.

Deru mobil terdengar saat pelayan Tenten menyalakan mobil untuk bersiap pulang ke kota dengan membawa seorang pengkhianat. Kabuto duduk di tengah antara Tenten dan Neji. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di depan.

Saat perjalanan pulang, tidak ada suara terdengar dari dalam mobil. Mereka hanya diam di pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, tapi sekarang masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sehingga suasana jadi canggung. Tapi, untuk apa berbincang-bincang? Setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Tentang hal yang baru saja terungkap dari mulut seorang Kabuto.

wOwOwOw

"Halo?"

"Halo?" ucap Naruto saat menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia tidak melihat di layar _handphone_-nya siapa yang menelepon saat ini. Dia sedang malas. Benar-benar malas. Malas karena sekarang dia sedang banyak masalah. Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka lebar dan mulut yang sesekali menguap tanda dia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

"Na-Naruto."

Mata Naruto membelalak seketika saat mendengar suara tersebut. Itu seperti suara yang sangat dikenalnya—dan dirindukannya—akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyengat di hatinya saat suara tersebut keluar dari _speaker handphone _dan masuk ke dalam telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja suara-suara yang ada di sekeliling Naruto tidak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanya suara Hinata yang lembut dan tentu saja degup jantungnya.

"A-ada apa, Hi-Hinata?" jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang semula mengantuk menjadi berbinar dan terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku sudah me-menemukan p-pelaku sebenarnya." Ucap Hinata. Meskipun dengan suara yang super lirih, tetapi Naruto masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Hinata dengan sangat jelas. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar merindukan wanita yang sekarang sedang bertelfon dengannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti percakapan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata bicara.

"A-aku tidak b-bisa menceritakannya disini.."

"Lalu dimana?"

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang terdiam. Di seberang sana dia sedang tersenyum malu saat mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Itu berarti dia mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Tangan Hinata bergetar saking gugupnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Halo, Hinata?"

"E-eh, h-halo Naruto? Ma-maaf kau tadi tanya a-apa?" ulang Hinata. Karena rasa gugup yang sedang menyelimutinya, dia benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang ditanyakan Naruto.

"Aku tanya, kalau kau tidak bisa menceritakan disini, lalu dimana?"

"A-ah, i-itu terserak k-kau, Naruto." Serasa ada yang mengenyegat di hati Naruto, serasa ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya, serasa dia mendapat, lampu hijau karena ternyata Hinata sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, Naruto langsung menjawab tempat mereka akan bertemu.

"Taman!" Hinata terkejut dan agak menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya karena suara Naruto yang kelewat batas. Hinata hanya mengiyakan walaupun dengan suara lirih dan agak malu-malu membayangkan dia akan berkenca—eh, maksudnya bertemu dengan Naruto di taman.

Hinata menutup _flip-_nya dan menaruh benda komunikasi tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Dengan sabar dia menunggu Neji dan Tenten yang sekarang berada di dalam kantor polisi bersama Kabuto—tersangka pemfitnahan—yang sekarang sedang diurus. Entah mau diapakan, tapi Hinata berharap Kabuto mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat apakah Neji dan Tenten sudah keluar atau belum.

"Baik, terima kasih, Pak. Kami sangat menghargai apa yang Anda lakukan." Suara Tenten terdengar tidak jauh dari posisi Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Tenten dan Neji sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang anggota kepolisian. Tampak mereka bertiga berjabat tangan. Lalu tidak lama orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi. Tenten dan Neji pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Semua beres, Hinata." Ucap Neji dengan senyum bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Tenten. Hinata langsung memeluk Neji dan Tenten secara bersamaan. Dengan begitu, tubuh Neji dan Tenten berdekatan. Sangat dekat sehingga muka mereka berdua langsung memerah. Karena tidak ingin dilihat Hinata, mereka langsung memalingkan mukanya sebelum Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"T-terima kasih, Tenten. Terimakasih, Neji. A-aku senang sekali i-ini semua su-sudah berakhir." Senyum masih mengembang di bibir Hinata. Lalu Neji mengelus rambut lembut Hinata.

"Aku juga, Hinata."

"Baik, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan Neji. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi menuju mobil. Disana sudah berdiri pelayan Tenten. Saat Tenten datang, pelayan tersebut langsung membungkukkan badan dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Tenten, Hinata, dan membuka pintu depan untuk Neji.

"Jadi, apa kalian ingin .. makan malam?" tanya Tenten sambil melihat arloji di tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hampir seharian ini mereka berada di luar rumah. Hinata yang teringat Naruto, langsung reflek mengambil _handphone-_nya dari tas untuk mengirim pesan. Terpaksa dia membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

**To : Naruto**

_**Naruto, maaf kita tidak bisa bertemu di taman. Ini sudah malam, dan pasti taman sudah tutup. Bagaimana kalau besok?**_

Hinata menutup _flip-_nya dan berharap semoga Naruto cepat membalasny—

**From : Naruto**

_**Aku sekarang di taman, Hinata. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku rindu padamu :)**_

BLUSH.

Dirasanya sekarang pipinya merah. Sangat merah. Naruto? Merindukannya? Apa ini mimpi atau Naruto hanya mencoba menghiburnya agar tidak bersedih lagi? Tapi yang terpenting, Hinata senang. Entah itu bohong atau tidak tapi jujur sekarang dia juga merindukan lelaki berambut kuning tersebut. Setelah lama tidak bertegur sapa membuat rindu yang tertanam di hati Hinata semakin kuat.

Tangannya tidak bergerak dan tetap memegang _handphone_-nya. Tangannya bergetar saking senangnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat isi pesan dari Naruto. Tenten yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang. Sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan adikku ini tersenyum?" tanya Tenten sambil memencet hidung mancung Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya. Dengan cepat dia menutup _flip handphone_-nya agar Tenten tidak bisa membaca isi pesan Naruto.

"A-ah, b-bukan apa-apa.." jawab Hinata sambil tersipu malu. Tenten hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hinata. Dia rasa, Hinata sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, entah itu siapa.

wOwOwOw

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang entah kenapa hari ini sepi sekali. Sepertinya semua orang memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Naruto merapatkan jaketnya karena udara sore hari terasa dingin. Lalu dia berhenti di pinggir jalan dan menengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat karena hari ini dia akan ke taman kota. Bertemu Hinata, tentu saja.

Hari ini, taman pun sepi. Entah angin apa yang membuat semua orang melewatkan cuaca cerah hari ini. Mungkin udara dingin yang membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar dari rumah. Tetapi udara dingin tidak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati hari ini. Sudah seharian ini dia tidak bertemu dengannya.

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku taman di dekat danau buatan yang cukup luas. Dia melihat sekeliling taman. Ada seorang wanita dan anak kecil—sepertinya itu anaknya—bermain dengan riang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ibunya, dulu saat dia masih kecil sering bermain lari-larian di lapangan dekat sekolah TK-nya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Lalu dia juga melihat segerombol anak remaja yang sedang berjalan menyusuri taman dengan tertawa renyah. Dia juga teringat dulu dia sering bertingkah seperti itu. Bertingkah seolah taman ini milik sendiri, tidak peduli mau tertawa lepas, berteriak, atau melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya. Tapi dulu dia jarang pergi ke taman. Paling kalau dihitung tidak sampai 5 kali. Dia lebih suka datang ke tempat ramai dan gaduh seperti konser. Dia suka tidak suka tempat sepi, dia hanya suka tempat yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

Dia memicingkan mata untuk melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang cukup banyak dan membagikannya pada orang-orang yang ada di taman. Entah apa itu tapi pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang yang tidak jauh darinya dan juga sedang membagikan bunga kepada orang-orang.

Sesekali dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Nafasnya berhembus dari mulut untuk mengusir dinginnya udara sore hari. Sudah hampir dua jam dia disini. Dan dia sudah mengamati setiap manusia-manusia lalu lalang di depannya. Dia tidak ingin menghubungi Hinata dulu karena dia tau kalau Hinata sedang ada urusan jadi dia menahannya.

"Permisi.."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata ungu cerah. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan. Naruto hanya membalas senyuman wanita tersebut—yang diakuinya sangat manis—membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Wanita tersebut memegang seikat bunga mawar.

"Ini bunga mawar untukmu." Ucap wanita tersebut sangat ramah. Suaranya halus dan lembut sekali. Tipikal suara wanita yang berkepribadian baik. Naruto hanya diam tetapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah wanita tersebut. Bukan karena wajahnya yang manis, tapi dia merasa kalau dia pernah melihat wanita tersebut.

"Bunga?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kami dari yayasan panti asuhan Konoha. Bunga mawar itu untuk bakti sosial bencana alam." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah sekali.

"Aaah, terimakasih." Jawab Naruto sambil memandangi bunga mawar tersebut. Setelah memberikan bunga mawar pada Naruto, wanita tersebut berjalan pergi tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Hei—"

Wanita tersebut menoleh ke Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum malu. Ada semburat merah di pipinya. Perlahan wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lalu dia membungkukkan badan di depan Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Shion."

"Shion? Hanya Shion?"

"Iya, sedari kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan." Ucap Shion pada Naruto. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oh, namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Shion.

"Ah, aku duluan ya? Aku harus kembali ke panti asuhan sebelum matahari tenggelam. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Shion berpamitan dengan membungkukkan badannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi punggung Shion yang semakin menjauh. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah manis Naruto.

Teringat sesuatu Naruto segera merogoh _handphone_ yang ada disakunya. Niatnya ingin menghubungi Hinata tetapi ternyata dia sudah mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Sebuah desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Hinata lupa kalau hari ini mereka harus bertemu? Naruto langsung membalas pesan tersebut dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah di taman. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya kesal. Dia harus menunggu lama di taman ini. Tapi ternyata Hinata lupa dan baru saja menghubunginya. Kalau dibatalkan kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sangat merindukannya?

**From : Hinata :***

_**Baik secepatnya aku kesana :)**_

Melihat isi pesan tersebut Naruto bernafas lega. Setidaknya dua atau tiga menit ke depan dia tidak harus menunggu lagi. Matanya kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sudah tidak melihat wanita tadi lagi. Dia berpikir mungkin ikut kegiatan seperti itu sangat menyenangkan. Berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain.

wOwOwOw

"_Lemparkan bolanya padaku, Teme!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut kuning yang sedang berlari kencang di lapangan belakang sekolahnya._

_Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam—lebih tepatnya tidur—tak menggubris teriakan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Tanpa belas kasihan dia menendang pelan tubuh Sasuke agar bangung dari tidur siangnya._

"_Teme, bangun! Jangan tidur saja!" Sasuke hanya menguap dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tidak ada niatan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto hanya mendengus lalu pergi. Dia terlalu bosan jika berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sudah tidur. Sasuke lebih susah dibangunkan dari tidur daripada Shikamaru. Aneh?_

"_Ugh—" tiba-tiba terdengar erangan dari mulut Sasuke. Tangannya memegangi perutnya—yang sepertinya bersuara—seperti orang kelaparan. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mendapati teman-temannya bermain bola. Sedangkan dia enak-enakan tidur. Sepertinya dia ingin mencari makan dulu daripada diam disini._

_Sasuke berjalan melewati lapangan dimana teman-temannya asyik bermain. Lapangan tersebut mungil untuk ukuran orang dewasa tapi besar untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti mereka jadi sangat pas untuk bermain bola ataupun basket disitu. Ada pagar setinggi paha, maksudku paha seukuran anak 10 tahun yang mengelilingi lapangan tersebut. Karena pendek, Sasuke melompati pagar tersebut agar cepat keluar dari lapangan tersebut. Dia berniat untuk membeli pentol(?) di seberang sekolah._

"_Ah, ramai sekali."_

"_Hei, tunggu! Aku mau beli takoyaki saja. Disana ramai sekali." Terdengar suara anak perempuan tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke terpesona meskipun hanya mendengar suaranya._

"_Sakura, kau tahu kan takoyaki bisa membuatku gendut?" kata anak perempuan satu lagi._

"_Aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku kesana dulu, ya? Nanti kita bertemu disini." Jawab Sakura langsung pergi tanpa minta persetujuan temannya._

_Sasuke yang tertarik dengan 'Sakura' langsung pergi menuju warung takoyaki yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat warung tersebut tidak terlalu ramai jadi dia bisa menebak siapa yang bernama Sakura. Lalu dia berlari kecil menuju warung tersebut sebelum Sakura pergi._

"_Takoyaki tuna, satu." Kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ternyata dia sekarang sudah berada di samping Sakura. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya. Ternyata wajahnya tidak kalah cantik daripada suaranya._

"_Hei—"_

"_Mau pesan apa, dik?" tanya penjual takoyaki. Sasuke hanya menggerutu kesal pada penjual tersebut karena menggagalkan pendekatan antara dia dengan Sakura._

"_Hn, sama seperti dia." Sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura hanya memandang wajah heran. Kenapa orang ini menunjukku?_

"_Maaf, kau tadi pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dalam hati dia senang sekali karena bisa bicara dengan Sakura. Sakura masih bengong. Mungkin terpesona melihat wajah Sasuke yang dibilang diatas batas ketampanan lelaki. Dan dengan umur seperti itu Sasuke terlihat imut._

"_A-ano.. aku p-pesan tu-tuna." Jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Sasuke memasang wajah cuek lalu bilang pada penjual takoyaki dia memesan takoyaki tuna._

_Sakura masih terbengong melihat Sasuke. Mimpi apa dia semalam bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Cowok tampan dari sekolah sebelah. Sakura mengenalnya? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke Uchiha? Adik dari pria tampan Itachi Uchiha. Dan Sasuke tidak kalah tampan daripada Itachi. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah yang ditempati Sakura mengenal Sasuke. Karena banyak yang menyukai Sasuke. Dan entah ada angin apa dia bisa bertemu dan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Hn." Sasuke menerima takoyaki yang masih panas tersebut dan meniup-niupnya agar panasnya cepat pergi. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang ternyata wajah Sakura merah padam. Rasanya dia ingin mencubit pipinya yang merah itu._

"_Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke. Dia tidak sadar kalau ajakannya itu membuat Sakura hampir meletus. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Dan hari ini pula Sakura juga jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dan.. masih banyak lagi yang terjadi hari ini._

wOwOwOw

"_Aku pernah melihatmu." Kata Sakura sambil mencomot takoyaki miliknya._

"_Hn. Aku terkenal."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau ingin takoyaki yang sama denganku?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu lebih._

"_Hn. Aku menyukainya."_

"_Tapi kau tadi tidak tahu aku memesan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi._

"_Aku tidak bilang aku menyukai takoyaki-nya."_

"_Lalu?" Sakura mulai kepo._

"_Aku menyukai apa yang ku tunjuk tadi." Sasuke frontal. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke bingung._

"_Ha? Kau menunjuk.." Sakura hanya berharap apa yang sekarang dia harapkan di hatinya._

"_Kau."_

"_J-Jadi?" Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang._

"_Aku menyukaimu." Rasanya nadi Sakura mau putus._

"_!"_

"_Kalau boleh, nanti aku akan menikahimu."_

_Dan Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya tersebut, kawan. Sebuah kalimat frontal dari mulut anak berumur 8 tahun tersebut. Entah Sakura masih mengingat kata tersebut apa tidak nantinya, tapi Sasuke akan terus mengingatnya._

wOwOwOw

Watepak?! Apa-apaan ini? Maaf kalau agak tidak memuaskan karena ide-ide yang sudah menumpuk ditambah kegiatan sekolah yang membuat hari-hariku sibuk menjadikan ide tersebut hilang(halah). Jujur, sekarang sekolah efektif lima hari dan di hari sabtu ada ekskul. Sanga tidak menyenangkan. Tapi enaknya sih hari sabtu aku bisa pulkam lalalayeyeye :v

Bagaimana fic kali ini? Terserah pada readers dan reviewers sekalian deh kalau mau mencaci-maki ni fic. Terserah deh mau marahin aku gara-gara telat apdet u,u

Aku pasrah karena itu untuk kebaikanku :")

**RnR, pleaseeeee :3**

**FANDINI P. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aku seorang Ibu Kost © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Happy Reading, enjoy it! :D**_

Sakura terbengong di taman belakang rumah kost milik Hinata. Kakinya asyik memainkan batu kecil yang berada di bawah kakinya. Dengan perlahan ayunan yang dia duduki bergerak maju mundur menemani suasana yang sepi. Kemana, sih semua orang hari ini?

"Halo? Iya, mungkin minggu depan aku pulang. Sudah jangan khawatir. _Bye."_ Klik, Sasuke menutup panggilannya dengan ibunya perihal kepulangan Sasuke ke rumah. Sasuke mendengus karena kelakuan ibunya. Lalu dia berjalan menyusuri isi rumah yang terlihat seperti tidak ada kehidupan disini. Lalu sampailah dia di depan pintu taman belakang dan mendapati sesuatu yang menarik di matanya.

Sosok berambut merah muda sedang diam di atas ayunan yang bergerak pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dan kakinya sibuk bermain dengan batu kecil. Sasuke mendongak ke arah langit. Masih sore. Cerah pula. Kenapa gadis ini terlihat sedih?

Kaki sasuke melangkah tapi kemudian terhenti. Ingin dia menyapa Sakura. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekati wanita seperti dulu saat dia masih anak-anak. Meskipun sekarang banyak wanita yang menempel pada Sasuke, tetapi tidak mudah untuknya untuk mendekati seorang wanita. Apalagi Sakura.

"Eh?!" Sakura terkejut. Batu kecil yang sedari tadi dia mainkan tiba-tiba terpental jauh dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang yang memiliki kedalaman cukup berbahaya bagi orang yang tidak pandai berenang seperti Sakura. Lalu dia turun dari ayunan dan melongok ke kolam untuk sekedar mencari tahu keadaan si batu kecil tadi. Dirasanya tidak mungkin untuk diambil, lalu dia berbalik badan dan entah karena kecerobohannya atau memang lantai pinggiran kolam yang licin, Sakura terpeleset.

"AAAAHHH!" seketika dunia berubah _slow motion._ Sakura segera menutup matanya. Dia tahu kalau dia akan masuk—dan mungkin tenggelam—ke dalam kolam renang. Dia takut.

BYUURRRR...!

Tubuh Sakura dingin. Air kolam sore ini sangat dingin. Kini dia gelagapan dan entah berapa banyak air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai air, dan kakinya bergerak seperti kaki katak, berharap dapat berenang sampai ke permukaan air meskipun dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa dia berenang. Yah, setidaknya dia mencoba agar tidak mati di kolam. Dia takut. Kos hari ini sepi. Siapa yang akan menolongnya disaat seperti ini?

Sasuke tetap berada di ambang pintu dan tetap memandangi Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sasuke senang. Sampai Sakura berdiri dari ayunan, berjalan menuju kolam renang dan terlihat seperti orang kebingungan mencari sesuatu di dalam kolam renang tersebut. Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak menyangka akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badan dan entah bagaimana, Sakura terpeleset lantai pinggiran kolam dan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang yang cukup dalam. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan segera berlari ke arah kolam renang dimana Sakura masih berusaha untuk mencapai permukaan kolam renang. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke melompat ke dalam kolam tanpa aba-aba. Untung dia punya kemampuan berenang yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sakura berhenti. Dia lelah untuk berusaha berenang. Matanya tetap terbuka, dan perlahan menutup. Dia membiarkan air masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya. Dia pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tidak bereaksi apapun semakin takut. Dengan cepat dia berenang ke arah Sakura. Tangannya menggapai pinggang Sakura dan berenang lagi ke atas. Semua itu dilakukan dengan cepat, agar air tidak masuk terlalu banyak ke paru-paru Sakura.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura ke pinggiran kolam renang. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam dengan muka pucat dan tubuh yang dingin akibat air kolam. Tahu dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, melakukan CPR pada Sakura. Dia menekan dada Sakura. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Berkali-kali dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang masih pucat.

Karena dengan menekan dada Sakura tidak berhasil, dia harus melakukan cara kedua agar Sakura selamat. Memberi nafas buatan lewat mulut. Sasuke menelan ludah. Antara iya atau tidak untuk melakukannya pada Sakura. Tetapi kalau tidak, nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Dengan cepat dan tidak berpikir panjang, dia menutup hidung Sakura dan membuka mulut lalu memberinya nafas buatan. Dan bisa dibilang mereka sudah berciuman.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Sakura tetap terdiam. Lalu Sasuke memberi nafas buatan lagi. Lalu menekan dada Sakura lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang. Sampai akhirnya saat Sasuke menekan dada Sakura agar Sakura cepat sadar.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Uh-huk!" Sasuke menoleh kaget dengan tangan tetap berada di dada Sakura.

"…"

"Ah.. dimana aku? Apakah aku di surga?" tanya Sakura perlahan tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Matanya memicing karena hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit sore yang cerah, sehingga dia menganggap kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di surga.

"…"

"Ah.. dadaku sesak se-kali.." Sakura mencoba untuk memegang dadanya dan mendapati ada sesuatu asing yang sedang memegang dadanya pula. Karena kaget, dia melihat ke arah dadanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih bengong.

"AAAAAA! Berani-beraninya kau memegang perempuan seperti ini?!" teriak Sakura langsung berdiri sambil tangannya menutup dada dan dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja tenggelam.

"Eh? M-maaf, aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Sasuke agak gugup. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Yah, meskipun semburat merah di pipinya tidak bisa ditutupi karena hari ini dia telah—ehem—memegang dada Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Dasar mesum—eh?" Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang juga basah seperti dirinya saat ini. Dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu perlahan tangannya turun dari dadanya dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan kebingungan.

"K-kau basah?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa? K-kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berenang." Sasuke menjawab enteng membuat urat di dahi Sakura muncul. Tangannya mengepal akibat ejekan Sasuke.

"Dasar—"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah agar tidak terlalu lepek. Tetapi meskipun basah, rambutnya yang jabrik seperti pantat ayam tidak bisa lepek begitu saja karena air. Saat adegan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan wajah sangat merah. Saat ini, Sasuke terlihat seribu kali lebih keren dari biasanya.

"Apa?"

"Eh. T-tidak. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan sambil tetap mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan saat berada di samping Sakura, dia terhenti.

"Terimakasih juga untuk ciuman hari ini."

Dengan enteng Sasuke berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang entah senang atau jengkel karena kelakuan Sasuke hari ini. Senang karena berkat Sasuke dia tidak mati hari ini. Jengkel karena.. berani-beraninya Sasuke menciumnya hari ini! Yah, meskipun dicium Sasuke adalah hal yang paling diinginkan wanita muda di seluruh Konoha, tetapi Sakura tidak menginginkan Sasuke menciumnya karena insiden tenggelam. Ah, Sakura masih terdiam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan santai ke tangga menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang enggan hilang.

wOwOwOw

"Ah, Ino! Kapan kau pulang?!" teriak Sakura di gagang telepon.

"_Maaf, Sakura. Ibuku sedang sakit hari ini. Jadi tidak ada yang menjaga toko. Maaf, ya?"_

"Apa? Aku sendirian, Ino."

"_Lho memangnya Hinata kemana? Naruto? Kiba? Sai? Yang lainnya?_"

"Ah, entah mereka pergi kemana. Sejak dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat keberadaan mereka. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku." Insiden tenggelam tadi pagi membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"_Hah, kau ini penakut sekali. Tenang saja. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah disana. Daah, ada pelanggan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._" Sakura menghela nafas mendapati sambungan teleponnya terputus. Huh, jaga diri baik-baik? Tadi saja aku hampir mati. Lalu dia meletakkan gagang telepon ke asalnya. Mengingat insiden tadi, dia jadi teringat Sasuke. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Sudah hampir pukul 5 sore, artinya makan malam sudah harus disiapkan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa memasak seperti apa yang biasa Ino lakukan. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba dia ada ide.

Sakura berjalan menuju tangga untuk melihat keadaan kamar atas. Dan hasilnya sepi sekali. Dengan pelan dia berjalan menuju kamar orang-orang yang tinggal di kost ini. Dilihatnya papan nama yang terpampang di depan pintu. Satu per satu Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil nama pemilik kamar-kamar tersebut. Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Itu berarti mereka sedang keluar. Sakura mendengus kesal. Dia rapatkan jaket tebalnya untuk mengusir dingin yang menjadi-jadi. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar yang lainnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Tinggal kamar Naruto, Kiba, Lee, dan..Sasuke. Kalau Naruto, dia memang keluar dari tadi, dan sudah berpamitan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba dan Lee? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Lalu Sakura mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Kiba dan melakukan hal yang sama pada pintu kamar Lee. Tetapi baik keduanya tidak ada respon.

Dan kamar terakhir adalah kamar Sasuke. Sakura hanya memandangi pintu kamar Sasuke dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengetuk pintunya. Kalau semua orang keluar dan tidak berada di kost hari ini, itu berarti sekarang dia tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludah lagi saking gugupnya. Dengan perlahan dia harus mencobanya agar ide yang muncul di kepalanya segera terlaksana. Ide yang muncul di kepala Sakura tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menyuruh penghuni kost membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk makan malam nanti.

Tangannya gemetar untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Dia terlalu gugup untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi akibat insiden tadi sore. Lalu tangan satunya meraba bibirnya sendiri karena tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Sasuke yang berterima kasih akibat ciumannya hari ini.

TOK TOK..

Tidak ada respon.

TOK TOK TOK..

Pintu tetap tidak bergerak.

TOK TOK TOK..

Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Sasuke? Apa kau di dalam?" akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut saking kesalnya karena Sasuke tidak merespon apapun. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke keluar rumah hari ini. Kalau Sasuke keluar, harusnya Sakura melihatnya saat menonton TV di bawah tadi.

"Sasuke..?"

CEKREK..

Bukan, itu bukan suara pintu yang dibuka dari dalam. Itu adalah suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang dibuka sendiri oleh Sakura. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu dan mendapati suasana yang sepi tanpa suara.

Lalu dia masuk ke kamar Sasuke. _Wallpaper _warna biru muda menghiasi kamar Sasuke dengan tatanan kamar yang rapi dan enak dipandang. Meskipun dia anak laki-laki, tetapi kamarnya sangat rapi dan tidak terlihat seperti kamar anak laki-laki biasanya. Tidak ada baju berserakan, ataupun bau-bau tidak jelas saat memasuki kamar laki-laki pada umumnya. Kamar Sasuke harum dan tenang sekali.

Saat membuka pintu, yang pertama kali dilihat Sakura adalah lemari buku yang cukup tinggi berisi buku-buku dengan ketebalan yang bervariasi. Ada yang sangat tebal membuat yang melihatnya enggan untuk menyentuhnya apalagi membaca isinya, dan juga ada buku yang sangat tipis. Di sebelahnya terdapat meja kerja tempat laptop, dan buku-buku yang terlihat baru saja dia baca. Untuk perabotan selebihnya tidak ada yang terlalu menarik.

Tapi, dimana Sasuke?

Matanya menyusuri ruangan berwarna biru tersebut dan berhenti saat melihat ada sosok manusia tergeletak di ranjang dengan seprei berwarna biru gelap. Ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan sebuah buku di atas perutnya. Sepertinya orang tersebut ketiduran dan tidak selesai membaca bukunya sampai tuntas. Perlahan Sakura mendekatinya dengan sangat hati-hati agar orang tersebut tidak terbangun.

"Er—Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lirih. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"S-Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke tetap tertidur pulas.

Sakura memberanikan diri berjalan menuju kasur dimana Sasuke tidur untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tertidur. Kini, jaraknya dengan Sasuke sangatlah dekat. Kira-kira hanya dua jengkal. Lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Sasuke untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalau Sasuke benar-benar tertidur.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Tertidur dia sore hari seperti ini?" ucap Sakura dengan nada normal. Dia menyilangkan tangannya kesal. Kesal karena kalau Sasuke tertidur, siapa yang akan memasak makanan.

Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke pelan. Berharap ada respon terbangun dari Sasuke. Tetapi tetap tidak ada. Semakin lama tarikan Sakura pada baju Sasuke semakin cepat sehingga tubuh Sasuke sedikit terguncang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak dan langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedang asyik menarik-narik baju Sasuke. Sakura yang terkejut karena respon Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pergelangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dengan enteng, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dengan sekali tarikan sehingga Sakura naik ke atas kasur Sasuke dan terbaring di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terpejam tenang dan seolah tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya terbengong menyadari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan kejadian Sasuke menariknya ke atas ranjang. Kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah masih terlelap seolah tertidur pulas—padahal mungkin sudah bangun daritadi—dan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangannya.

Sakura meronta mencoba untuk terlepas dari Sasuke. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Sasuke semakin tidak mau melepas Sakura. Malah dia melepas gengamannya dan berganti dengan memeluk Sakura sangat erat, seolah Sakura adalah guling. Tidak lupa kaki Sasuke juga melingkar di kaki Sakura. Posisi ini persis sekali seperti orang yang sedang tidur sambil ditemani guling.

Sakura? Entah dia sepertinya kehabisan napas. Kini dia dekat—eh sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Aroma tubuh Sasuke yang wangi dan khas menusuk hidung Sakura. Hembusan napas pelan dan tenang dari hidung Sasuke menyapu pelan wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merah. Sakura tidak terbangun. Entah karena dia tidak bisa bergerak atau dia memang menikmati momen ini. Dia merasa tenang berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Dingin yang sedari tadi menganggunya, seketika sirna. Matanya terpejam menikmati detik per detik saat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Hangatkan aku.."

Sakura terkejut. Tapi tetap diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang kelewat tampan. Tak disadari wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Kau sudah berani masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijinku. Ini hukumanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

"S-Sasuke.. menjauh dariku.." rengek Sakura mencoba melawan rengkuhan Sasuke. Tetapi dengan usaha apapun, Sakura tidak bisa menyingkirkan tubuh kekar Sasuke. Tetapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia tetap mencoba agar Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya yang mungil.

Setelah usahanya yang melelahkan, Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan membalikkan badan. Kini posisi dia membelakangi Sakura. Sakura terdiam, tetapi tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia berpikir kalau Sasuke marah. Lalu dia mencolek punggung Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada respon dari pemilik sang punggung.

Kamar Sasuke mendadak hening. Entah Sasuke benar-benar tertidur, Sakura tidak tahu. Ingin dia mengajak Sasuke memasak makanan. Tetapi karena kejadian barusan, dia sedikit _awkward_. Bagaimana, ya?

Akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Tetapi sebelum dia turun dari ranjang, Sasuke terlebih dahulu turun dari ranjang. Dia berjalan pelan menuju meja, merapikan buku yang tadi berantakan, lalu dengan santai dia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam di ranjang Sasuke.

wOwOwOw

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke yang tengah meminum jus jeruk dari kulkas. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar tetapi tetap melanjutkan meminum jus jeruknya.

"I-itu milik Naruto.."

"Hn."

"…"

Setelah selesai meminum satu gelas jus jeruk, lalu dia menuangkan setengah gelas lagi jus jeruk dari kotak jus. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, hanya bisa terbengong.

"Minumlah. Sepertinya kau tegang."

"Ha?!" Sasuke tetap menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sakura tetapi tidak ada tanda Sakura akan menerima gelas itu.

Apa maksudnya tegang? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi, dia hanya bisa menyodorkan jus jeruk tanpa permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatku panas dingin? Racau Sakura dalam hati. Dia masih terdiam memandangi gelas yang berada pada tangan Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura melengos lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang segera meminum jus jeruk yang ditolak Sakura.

"Huh, beraninya dia bertingkah seperti itu. Sok ganteng!" ucap Sakura hampir teriak. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu terlihat Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau tidak dengar bel rumah berbunyi?" ucap Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar rumah. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan beberapa bungkus makanan _fast food_ yang entah dia dapat darimana. Sakura bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke meletakkannya di meja. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya duduk di sofa dengan santai.

"Aku memesan makanan. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, aku pesan makanan di restoran terdekat."

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan selidik. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak bisa memasak? Sasuke terdiam. Meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi terlihat di matanya Sasuke bingung mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah, tadi. Saat kau masuk ke kamarku. Tidak mungkin kalau kau mencari bantuan untuk memasak makan malam." Jawab Sasuke bohong. Tanpa curiga, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya berbohong. Lalu dia duduk di samping Sasuke. Kini mereka duduk berdua di satu sofa dengan keheningan yang cukup canggung.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura sembari tangan mungilnya menenteng tas berisi makanan ringan. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tetap berjalan santai._

"_Disini saja."_

_Sakura meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Sekarang mereka berada di taman di tengah hutan Konoha. Tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa muda-mudi dan keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka disini. Ada yang sedang berjalan dengan canda tawa menyelimuti mereka, ada yang sedang memberi makan merpati, ada pula anak-anak kecil seumurannya sedang bermain air di sungai._

"_Aku suka tempat ini."_

"_Darimana kau tahu taman ini, Sasuke? Aku saja baru tahu kalau ada taman di tengah hutan seperti ini."_

"_Dari kakakku."_

"_Wah, Itachi manis sekali. Dia tahu tempat menyenangkan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Wajahnya yang imut dengan mata emerald yang besar membuat Sasuke memerah saat memandangnya._

"_Hn."_

"…"

"…"

"_Err.. kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke membuka obrolan yang sempat canggung._

"_Apa?"_

"_Saat dua orang sedang terdiam seperti ini, tapi tidak ada perasaan canggung di antara orang itu, saat itulah dimana mereka saling menyayangi dengan tulus." Jawab Sakura dengan suara lembut. Sasuke masih terdiam._

"_Oh, begitu. Lalu?"_

"_E-eh.. hanya saja.. apa kau merasa canggung kalau tiba-tiba kita terdiam seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau menyinggung perasaan Sasuke._

"_Biasa saja. Kau?"_

"_Eh.. sama. Tapi, kenapa?"_

"_Entah.." Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat raut muka Sakura sedikit kecewa. Dia ingin jawaban yang lebih dari itu._

"_..aku merasa tidak sendiri meskipun sedang dalam diam bersamamu."_

_Angin sejuk menyapa taman hutan sore ini. Ucapan Sasuke yang menenangkan langsung menusuk ke hati Sakura. Semburat pipinya menambah manis wajah Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menjawab alasannya dengan semanis itu. Lalu perlahan dia memejamkan mata meminta sesuatu hal yang sangat dia inginkan di dunia._

_._

_._

Mereka selesai makan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu Sakura membersihkan meja dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan menenteng plastik berisi sampah.

Di dapur, Sakura duduk di ruang makan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa ini? Kenapa ingatannya bertahun-tahun lalu tiba-tiba terputar dengan mulus di otaknya? Ayolah, Sakura. Itu sudah sangat dulu. Dulu hanyalah cinta monyet. Dan pastinya Sasuke sudah tidak ada perasaan yang sama seperti saat mereka sekolah dasar. Tidak sepantasnya Sakura berharap lebih.

Setelah dia meminum segelas penuh air putih dari kulkas, lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Karena tidak mungkin dia kembali ke ruang TV karena di sana ada Sasuke.

Lalu dilihatnya Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Karena tidak ambil pusing, dia tetap berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah di dalam kamar, dia mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. _Handphone_. Kemana perginya benda kesayangannya itu? Di kasur, nihil. Di meja, nihil. Di rak buku, nihil. Di lemari baju, nihil. Bahkan di kamar mandi, nihil pula. Lalu dia mencoba mengingat dimana terakhir dia menaruh benda tersebut. Kolam renang, kamar, dapur, ruang TV, kamar Sasuke, err..tidak mungkin dia ke kamar Sasuke membawa _handphone-_nya, lalu dapur, ruang TV lagi..lalu kamar.

"OH _SHIT!_' umpat Sakura setelah sadar apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan benda temuannya saat ada yang merebut paksa apa yang telah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Di tengoknya di belakang sofa sudah berdiri sosok wanita dengan wajah merah padam, entah karena malu, entah karena marah.

"Beraninya kau! Dasar tidak sopan!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul Sasuke dengan bantal sofa. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura kesakitan—padahal sama sekali tidak sakit—agar Sakura berhenti memukulinya.

"Apa ini?" ucap Sasuke yang tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Ini balasan untuk pencuri sepertimu!"

"H-hei, hentikan." Sakura tetap memukuli Sasuke dengan brutal.

"Sasuke bodoh!"

"H-hei. Dengan memukuliku seperti ini, tidak akan membuatku lupa dengan isi _camera roll_-mu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti memukulinya. _Camera roll?_ Sial. Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Kalau menyimpan foto seseorang, tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak sopan." Ucap Sasuke menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sakura menahan wajah malunya. Memang, di _handphone-_nya banyak foto err.. Sasuke yang didapatnya dari mana saja. Entah itu _candid_ saat kumpul di ruang TV, ataupun dia ambil di sosial media Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah padam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Duduklah."

"Ha?" Sakura bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk? Lalu akhirnya dia duduk di samping Sasuke. Sial, kenapa Sasuke selalu ganteng?

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" jawab Sakura tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tengah memandang Sakura yang entah masih tidak berani memandang Sasuke balik.

"Justru aku ingin menanyakan itu.." Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Karena itu, Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke karena penasaran dengan ucapannya.

"Kau marah karena apa? Karena aku melihat privasimu?" Sakura terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena itu dia marah. Tetapi Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Karena di kamar aku tidak menciummu? Padahal kau sangat ingin dicium?" Sakura langsung kesal. Bibirnya manyun dan wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat adegan di kamar Sasuke tadi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Karena _awkward moment_ tadi?" Sakura terdiam.

"…"

"Benar?"

"I-iya.." jawab Sakura lirih. "..kau?"

"Biasa saja." Seperti ada yang menendang perutnya saat ini. Jawaban Sasuke sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sama.

"K-kenapa?" jawab Sakura. Suaranya mulai serak.

"Entah.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia melihat Sakura sedang memainkan jarinya, pertanda dia sedang gugup setengah mati.

"..aku merasa tidak sendiri meskipun sedang dalam diam bersamamu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa jawabannya sama dengan dulu. Kenapa Sakura harus mengulangi momen ini untuk kedua kalinya. Sangat menyiksa. Benar, meskipun dijawab dengan orang yang sama dan dengan jawaban yang sama, tetapi ada yang berbeda. Dan itu membuat air mata menetes begitu saja di pipi Sakura.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura berdiri lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia tahu dia bodoh karena melakukan ini. Dia bodoh karena melakukannya pada orang yang masih sangat dia sayangi. Sempat dia memandang wajah Sakura sebelum dia beranjak dari sofa. Tatapan benci dan muak karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Bodoh.." rutuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

wOwOwOw

Yippeeeee~ udah berapa tahun ini fic gak update? Maafkan daku *bungukin badan sebungkuk-bungkuknya* ya entah kenapa kegiatan sekolah membuatku enggan melanjutkan cerita ini. Terakhir aku update itu, kelas 1 kalo gak kelas 2. Dan sekarang.. aku kelas 3 *tepuk tangan* bahagia banget, ya? Enggak, sih. Dan maafkan kalau ceritanya jadi gak jelas gitu. Jadi kemarin-kemarin ada yang minta SasuSaku, sooooooo ini dia permintaan kalian!

O iya, baru saja aku selesai PSG(Praktek Sistem Ganda) atau biasa orang sebut PKL, bukan pedagang kaki lima, tapi Praktek Kerja Lapangan. Ya, secara aku anak SMK getohhh~~ jadi jadi jadi jadi jadi jadi, maafkan saya :* huaaaaaaa

**RnR, kawan =D**

_Fandini P. =))_


End file.
